From Slytherin to Gryffindor adventure awaits!
by ilovecandyyy23
Summary: Let us go on a journey. Join Aria Lacroix and her 1st year at Hogwarts, being sorted into Gryffindor from an all Slytherin pureblood family. What adventures await her and her cat Celeste. Read and find out! (COMPLETEEEEE)
1. An Eager Acceptance Letter!

Every child dreams of magic in some sort of way the ability to fly, unicorns, or even create potions. Though only for a few lucky children on their 11th birthday with this dream will become a reality.

On the other side of the spectrum there are children whose lives have been immersed in magic their whole lives. Instead of walking to a location they used their fireplaces using something called floo powder to travel. Small things like chocolate frogs that actually moved, even letters that talk. These are few things in the wizarding world that they consider normal.

Wizard families either with one parent who was a witch or wizard that are known as half blood; or both parents come from a family with just wizards they are known as a pureblood.

Mr and Mrs Lacroix, a prime example of a pureblood family. They were a family of 4, Ian Lacroix had dirty blond hair, making sure his hair never goes past his ears he kept a nice tidy look. His eyes where a blue-green shade that would change color depending on the lighting. His wife Emerald she had Chestnut hair reaching her shoulders if she left it down. She prefers to wear her hair up in a bun, so that it is out of the way. Just like her name, her eyes were an intense emerald green. Their oldest son Victor just graduated Hogwarts. Victor Inherited his father's hair; Dirty Blond and shaggy. He had his mothers green eyes with just a hint of blue if seen in a certain light. Lastly, their youngest daughter Aria who just turned 11 this year. Aria had chestnut hair like her mother but she wore it down reaching a bit past her was like having her mother's intense color mixed with blue from her father you would get Aria's eyes. An electric blue eyes that changed shades depending on the lighting.

The family was anticipating their daughter's acceptance letter any day now. The Lacroix lived in a manor, you would never think so if you met them. Their calm and kind attitudes no one would expect they were rich.

When you first walk into their manor you will be greeted by a white marble tile floor leading up to the magnificent staircase. On the left, the way to the dinning room and kitchen, and the living room on the right with a fire place. Which the family used to travel by floo powder.

A few large steps up to a large picture frame housing the family portrait. The stairs split to either side leading to each side of the second floor for the bedrooms. Almost every room had large windows that would let in the light making the manor bright and welcoming.

"Mom what's for breakfast?"

Aria asked as she descended down the stairs she was never really a morning person but the smell of food was all the motivation that she needed. A house elf greeted Aria at the bottom of the stair case.

"Good morning miss lacroix breakfast is already on the table your favorite bacon sandwich" the house elf smiled shyly.

"why thank you lilith if you already made everyone's breakfast then you can go take a break"

"thank you, thank you very much miss, it is such an honor to be working for you and your family."

That being said the house elf named lilith walk away to her room to go relax before she started on other house chores.

Unlike other purebloods the Lacroix family treated everyone fairly even house elves. There was no discrimination that was a rare trait among the pureblood community. This is something that makes their family quite renowned around the wizarding world. Aria's mother, Emerald is an Auror and a great one at that; there wasn't a wizard that has not heard her name, then their was Ian who worked in the Ministry of Magic.

Aria hurried and sat down and started to eat her sandwich when she was in the middle of taking a bite she heard a tapping sound from the window. She looked over and saw the family owl was pecking at the window with the daily prophet and the post.

Emerald walked over to the window and opened it letting their owl inside. Their owl chirped as emerald grabbed the post from him and stroked his cheek as a thanks and handed him a treat to eat. After their owl ate his treat he left out the window to go to his home on the roof.

Aria went back to her sandwich, the post was usually for her dad and she never had any interest in the prophet. Taking a sip of her orange juice a letter was waved in her face. Aria almost spit up her juice when she saw the letter, being addressed to her in an interesting font.

Miss A. Lacroix

Aria turned the letter around slowly this felt like a dream of some sort she has been waiting for this letter since her 11th birthday 3 weeks ago. Slowly she undid the seal and opened the letter as she read the contents.

Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Lacroix,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Aria was smiling from ear to ear her mother walked past her and looked at the letter as she smiled knowing the contents as she quietly exited the kitchen to gather the rest of the family the good news.

Aria looked over the second page of the letter that told her all of the supplies that she would need for school.

Uniform

First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

After reading every single word about two times to make sure she was reading it correctly. Looking up from the letter she saw that her parents and her brother gathered into the kitchen.

"Looks like we have to make a trip to Diagon Alley Emerald" Ian stated with a small smiled on his face.

Victor walked over to his sister and ruffled her hair.

"good job Ari looks like you're going to Hogwarts wish I could go with you to gather your supplies but i have to go start training to become an Auror. So wish me luck squirt."

Ari stuck her tongue out playfully at her brother and punched his arm lightly.

"I know you'll be great Vic i'm sure you'll knock their socks off" She smiled at her brother.

That being said her brother victor went up to his room as he was getting ready to pack his things.

Emerald told Aria that they would go to Diagon Alley on Saturday when they were off of work. As they wrote their reply to Hogwarts by owl and just waited for the week to go by. Even if their week just started since it was a Tuesday. The whole week seemed to have gone by in a blur between saying goodbye to her brother to thinking if she needed any casual clothes when she left.

Hearing a knock at the door and the knob turning Aria sat up yawning from her bed. What time was it?... A bit too early for her. Her mother opened the door and smiled.

"Best get dressed dear today is the day" her mother closed the door walking downstairs sitting next to her father at the dining table.

Having a burst of energy Aria quickly got dressed and was practically running down stairs.

"Ready!" She stated with excitement as she stood by the fire place. Knowing they would travel using the floo powder. Her parents both got up and walked over letting Aria go first. Taking a handful of the powder and took a deep breath.

"Diagon Alley!" Speaking clearly she was engulfed in green flames and arrived at her destination safely. Once her parents arrived they started to go down the list going into shops to gather her supplies. Her mother stuck with Aria while her father went around to gather all of the other supplies that were left. Aria walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Must get the school uniform first of course.

"Hogwarts correct?" Madam Malkin asked.

Aria simply nodded happily her mother was looking around the shop to see if they needed anything else leaving Aria alone. Though she wasn't alone there was a boy on a stool who looked to be about her age. Getting ready to be fitted for his uniform. Malkin set a stool next him.

"Alright deary, up you go"

Aria just simply nodded and stood up on the stool getting fitted for her uniform Madam Malkin was working on both the boy and him at the same time.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes"

"My parents are gathering some of my supplies. Heh, I don't understand why 1st years are not allowed to participate in quidditch so stupid." He rolled his eyes.

Aria just simply nodded she was about to open her mouth to speak before he cut in.

"Do you know what house you'll be in? I know I'll be in Slytherin, my whole family has been" he had a cocky smirk on his face.

"As have mine. All of my family has been in Slytherin" she stated lightly smiling a bit not wanting to be rude.

Madam Malkin finish the two as they got down from the stools being able to get a better look at each other he was a slender boy with sleek white-blond hair, grey eyes, and pale complexion. All of his features had a sharp look to them. She watched as he extended his hand for her to shake.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy"

Aria grabbed his hand and shook it, with a firm grip.

"Aria Aria Lacroix pleasure. Looks like we will be housemates then"

Draco grinned slightly as they walked around the store talking about Quidditch. Draco was amazed that she even played since Aria was a girl he assumed she would too terrified.

"I'm more terrified of a mouse then Quidditch" she had so much sarcasm in that sentence that had Draco grinning slightly.

"Draco?"

"Aria"

They heard two voices as they looked seeing it was their mothers. Draco's mother looked over at Emerald and smiled.

"Mrs Lacroix pleasure to see you again."

"You as well Mrs Malfoy" returning the smile.

Draco and Aria looked confused seeing how their mothers knew each other but shrugged it off as they started to talk about other various topics.

"No need to be so formal you may call me Em."

"Then you can call me Narcissa."

The mothers started to chat a bit as Narcissa looked at the children from the corner of her eye smiling slightly seeing how well Malfoy and Aria were getting along she hasn't seen Malfoy smiling so much.

"Those two seemed to have really hit off it seems I do hope they will become good friends"

Emerald nodded slightly as she looked at the time seeing they had to go to the last shop.

"We must be off it was a pleasure seeing you Narcissa I shall see you again at the platform I assume? Tell lucius I said hello and give my best regards"

"I will, we must be off as well. Come Draco"

Aria was a bit saddened having to leave her new friend already but she would see him soon.

"Goodbye Draco" waving as she left the shop with her mother.

Draco waved her off as he had an odd feeling. A pleasant one since he has made a friend. Not because he was a pureblood or a Malfoy a friend that accepted followed his mother out of the store excited to start the school year.

Aria followed her mother into the last store Ollivanders to get her wand. This has been the most anticipated moment ever finally she would get her wand.

"Good evening" a quiet voice spoke as he appeared it was Mr Ollivander himself this made Aria jump a bit since the voice was unexpected.

"Ah! Mrs Lacroix ebony and unicorn hair, nine and a half inches, slightly springy. Then there was Mr. Lacroix Oak and Phoenix feather ten and three fourths inches. Those were very nice wands. Even your son's wand suited him (add wand stuff for bro here later) though it is the wand! That chooses the wizard."

He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"errm, my right hand" Aria said as she stepped forward.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head.

Ollivander was looking through boxes grabbing a couple of boxes setting them on the counter.

"That's enough" the measuring tape measuring Aria flew back into Ollivander hand as he stuffed it back into his pocket.

"Lets see... Try this, eight and a quarter inch made of cherry wood, Pliable."

Hesitated slightly, Aria took the wand and looked at Ollivander not sure of what to do

"Go on give it a whirl."

The second she flicked the wand a glass vase broke immediately Aria set the wand back in the box.

"Hmmm not that one… lets see oh I know maybe this one will be better. Made of sycamore with unicorn hair."

Aria took the wand and she thought she felt something. The feeling faded as quick as it came she swished the wand and a gust of wind blew sending dust everywhere.

Ollivander coughed slightly.

"Still not right but! We are getting closer it seems... Hmm oh what if we try this one also made of sycamore with a dragon heartstring. Slightly springy, ten and one quarter inch. "

The second Aria touched the wand and she was overwhelmed with a warm feeling. She smiled slightly enjoying the feeling, though when she flicked the wand and there was a combust of flames and small explosions in the air above them.

"Woah! Ah... I don't know if this is the right wand..." She mumbled slightly.

"Ah no no, this is the wand, I was expecting you to do that. You see my dear your wand has an interesting combination, for this wand it is said If it gets… bored so to say it will just combust into flames... Not a pretty sight though I believe you can control it since this wand wishes for an adventurous owner and you seem to fit the bill."

Aria was speechless she didn't know what to say.

"yes… um thank you" she spoke lightly as she set the money for the wand on the counter and they walked outside to be greeted by her father holding a box that was cover with a blanket.

"What is that dear?" Emerald spoke first.

"Oh, just a small present for Aria since she needed an animal" Ian smiled as he pulled the blanket off of the box to reveal a small but colorful fluff. It was a small tabby kitten that mewed loudly.

"Father! I love it!"

"Her"

"Thank you! thank you so much! you are amazing! Hmmm I think I will name her... Celeste"

"Sounds like a perfect name Aria. Be sure to take good care of her"

"Of course I will" Aria stuck her hand in the box and scratched behind Celeste's ears and she started to purr loudly.

"Alright I believe with that Ian we have everything on the list it seems it is time to go." Her mother started to walk while they followed behind her going home.


	2. An Unexpected Sorting!

The next few weeks seemed to have flew by and it was already time to go board the train to Hogwarts. Since her family lived in the wizarding world they had to travel to the train via a port key.

Aria had all of her things gathered already she didn't even sleep at all the night before being too excited. She was already down the stairs waiting for her parents.

"Come onnnn lets gooooo!"

"We're coming, calm down Aria we won't be late. Ian talked with Mr Malfoy so we shall see them there so it will be nice to see them."

Ian was the last to arrive downstairs, everybody grabbed onto the portkey which was a tattered old hat that had been sitting on the table since the night before.

"1...2...3!"

Everyone grabbed the hat at the same time and were instantly transported to platform nine and three quarters. Aria was amazed the train look so amazing.

"Ah there's where we put your luggage let us go everyone" her father spoke up as they walked to load Aria's . The closer they walked Aria saw a familiar figure he had the white blonde hair.

"Draco!" Aria yelled as she ran up to him.

"Nice to see you again" she smiled.

"Aria, like wise" he had a small smile.

"Ah Lucius, nice to see you and your family" Ian said, shaking his hand. Emerald and Narcissa were already chatting about various things.

"Ian, our children have already met I see, pleasure to meet you... Aria was it?" Lucius held out his hand.

"Oh pleasure is all mine Mr. Malfoy" she took his hand and shook it.

Aria went over with Draco as they started to pack their things into the train's luggage compartments. Aria was carrying a bag that had her kitten Celeste sleeping soundly and also other carry on items such as her robe and wand. Once everything was packed up it was time to board the train. Aria hugged both of her parents.

"Be sure to owl us once you get sorted into your house" her mother spoke.

"I promise I will, goodbye I'll miss you both!"

Draco's goodbye wasn't as heartfelt his mother hugged him and just nodded at something his father said as he boarded the train waiting for Aria. Once they both boarded Aria followed Draco as he found an empty compartment and sat across from each other, and started to talk about various other things until they heard the compartment door open and two big boys stood. They greeted Malfoy and sat down not to be offensive… but the boys seemed rather vacant to say the least...

"Aria, these are my friends Crabbe and this is Goyle"

"Pleasure…"

Aria carefully placed her bag into her lap and patted it gently as she could hear Celeste purring quietly before it stopped as she went back to sleep.

"What you got in there?" Malfoy asked his curiosity was getting the better of him

"oh, here just look" Aria held out her bag towards Malfoy and opened it slightly to see the fluff ball opening her eyes and yawned.

"what in the bloody hell is that?"

"My cat! actually my father just got her for me, I've named her Celeste."

Malfoy leaned forward and went to try and pet Celeste and the second his hand came close to her she hissed loudly and went deeper in Aira's bag. Malfoy glared at her bag as he sat back in his seat fuming.

"Stupid creature"

Aria just rolled her eyes at him seeing how he was just annoyed since Celeste didn't like him. It didn't take much time for to get over it at all.

Malfoy was bragging about what he did over the summer about things his father bought him. Between their conversations every now and then Aria would make sarcastic remarks that would make the others laugh. She looked out of the compartment window seeing that students were dressed in their school robes. Aria stood up and opened the compartment door and looked back at the three.

"Well, I am going to go change. I'm sure I will see you later" she smiled slightly as she closed the door behind her.

When Aria located where she could change she carefully picked up Celeste to grab her robes and set her back in her bag. There was so much at fur on her robe which was to be expected since Celeste was sleeping on it. Trying to think of a way to get the fur off, Aria looked in her bag and found a lint roller glad her mother suggested she packed on and was able to get most of the fur off.

Aria was walking back towards the compartment until she felt Celeste was moving around alot in her bag as she stopped and opened her bad then Celeste jumped out.

"Hey what are you doing?" Aria tried to grab Celeste and she jumped out of the way.

"Come back here Celeste" Aria demanded but Celeste didn't listen as she jumped into a compartment and started to jump around on the seats.

"Celeste! Bad kitty!" Grabbing Celeste quickly and set her in her back the bag and looked up and saw three students that were looking back at her with confused looks on their faces. One boy had black hair and green eyes, the other boy had red hair and blue eyes, lastly there was a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Oh… hello…. I'm sorry about my kitten she seems to be in a playful mood since she slept alot… my name is Aria Lacroix… pleasure to meet you" she said shyly as she took a small step back wanting to leave the compartment immediately.

"Not at all. Would you care to join us?" The boy with the black hair spoke up first

Aria looked toward the door for a second before closing it behind her and took seat down next to the boy with black hair.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter"

Aria's eyes widened slightly amazed that this was THE Harry Potter the boy who lived. She didnt want to ask him any questions about it but she just nodded and looked at the others. The red haired boy was eating something his mouth was full and wasnt able to speak so Harry spoke for him.

"That's Ron. Ron Weasly"

Lastly the girl with the brown bushy hair spoke up. "I'm Hermione Granger pleasure"

"So why is your cat here on the train?" Harry asked casually

"Well I think she wouldn't be so happy being alone in the train luggage compartment. Right Celeste?" Aria opened her bag a bit and Celeste stuck her head out and mewed happily.

"where did you get your cat?" Hermione asked curious seeing how the cat looks like a normal cat and wondered if Celeste had any magical properties.

"I am not really sure. To be honest my father bought her for me at Diagon Alley so i'm not sure" Aria petted Celeste and heard her purr

"I see. i have heard that certain animals have special magical abilities so i believe if you look into it you might be able to find out if she had any abilities." Hermione started to talk about magical animals that she has read in a book she read over the summer. Aria was listening and nodding trying to register everything she was saying but a lot of the information went in one ear and out the other. Harry was staring out of the window while Ron had fallen asleep about… five minutes ago.

The Hogwarts express stopped and Aria stood up shaking Ron so he woke up. All of the students started to get off of the train when they looked around and heard a loud voice calling them over.

"Firs'years! Firs'years over here! C'mon, follow me —any more firs'years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'years follow me!"

Aria stayed close to Harry and the others. Harry seemed to know the giant man since they had exchanged a few words telling us his name was Hagrid. All the first years followed him down a path into the woods until they reached the edge of the lake.

"No more'n four to a boat!"Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

Aria, Harry, Ron and Hermione got in a boat and waited for the others. There was a lit lantern at the front of the boat so that everyone could see.

"Everyone in?"shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then —FORWARD!"

The boats started to move forward across the lake on their own. All of the students would see the castle starting to get big and bigger the closer they got before the small boats stopped at a small deck and the students slowly started to get off and Follow Hagrid to the front door to the castle. The doors immediately swung open. A black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very serious face.

"The firs'years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid spoke

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

The first year students followed Professor McGonagall across the hall stopping outside a pair of large double doors.. They crowded in, standing rather closer together to listen to Professor McGonagall as she was talking around the rules of the school before she told them to wait a couple of minutes and walked inside first. Aria stood behind a couple of unknown students but still saw Harry. Someone was pushing up in front of the crowd, Aria noticed the white blond hair she opened her mouth to speak but Immediately closed it as Draco started speaking.

"So the rumors are true the famous Harry Potter is attending Hogwarts"

Students started to whisper

"This is Crabbe and Goyle and I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy you'll realize some wizarding families are better than others best not make friends with the wrong sort I can help you there"

Draco extended his hand towards Harry

Aria was making sure she hide behind the crowd of people in front of her not wanting to have to be involved... There was so much tension between the two she hated conflict..

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks" Harry rejected Draco's offer and there was a slightly color of pink on his cheeks from being embarrassed and made his way back into the crowd.

The front doors opened completely revealing the great hall as the students walked forward in a line as instructed by Professor McGonagall everyone's mouths were opened amazing. All of the older students were sitting at the designated house table. Everyone stopped in front of a stool that Professor McGonagall put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. It looked very old the whole hall was silent for a few seconds. Then the hat twitched and then began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Every started to clap as Professor McGonagall was looking at parchment paper.

"I will call you up one by one and put on the hat which will sort you into your respected houses."

A few students were put into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and even Gryffindor. Finally someone was put into Slytherin, Ron and Hermione were sorted into Gryffindor. For Draco the hat barley touched his head before shouting Slytherin. That's what Aria assumed would happen to her. Next was Harry and the hall was silent for a few seconds before shouting Gryffindor.

Aria looked over at the Slytherin table and made eye contact with Draco as he grinned slightly as Aria waved a bit before returning a smile. She smiled at the trio at the Gryffindor table as well.

"Aria Lacroix" McGonagall spoke loudly.

Aria took a deep breath and walked up and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head as she waited and heart the hat speak in her mind.

"Difficult. Quite. Your family comes from a long line of Slytherin. Though your traits show you can belong in any of them... Hmmm too quiet for Hufflepuff. A brave and kind heart that always tries to see the good in others...looks like you would be perfect in... GRYFFINDOR!"

Aria's eyes widened as her mouth dropped she looked over at Draco and he was just as shocked as she was. Aria stood up glancing at Draco one last time before going to the Gryffindor table sitting next to Harry. The table welcomed her to the family happily.

'This should be ok... It's just being in different houses.. That shouldn't ruin our friendship...' Aria thought as she was getting involved in different conversations with the other Gryffindor's

At the Slytherin take Draco turned back to face Crabbe and Goyle as they were all awestruck not sure what to think of the situation.

"What do we do Draco?" Crabbe asked

Draco was silent for a moment collecting his thoughts

"Nothing. Slytherin and Gryffindor have been rival houses for centuries. Being friends with a Gryffindor will make the rest of the house to look down on us. We need their respects to show we are not to be messed with. Ignore her she is no longer our friend we have never associated with her. Got that?" He demanded

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other both showed they were a bit saddened but nodded listening to Draco's orders... Draco would be lying if he didn't feel bad for this decision.. But he could hear his father voice show no weakness. You won't gain respect if you do. That's what he did... Buried their short friendship in the back of his mind they had no ties for each other anymore.


	3. Classes, Classes, Classes!

The prefects escorted all of the first years to the Gryffindor tower and stopped in front of a fat lady portrait. Percy who was the male prefect and also Ron's older brother told the portrait the password which was caput draconis as the portrait opened as everyone went inside. The common room was so welcoming, with the red/maroon colors, the fireplace Aria couldn't help but wonder the others common room's looked like...Everyone was told where their dorms where located at.

Aria and Hermione were in the same room with two other girls. Aria went over and claimed her bed she went to her truck and pulled out a piece of parchment and started to write a letter to her parents. The letter would tell her parents what house she was sorted in and hoped they were not be mad since the family have only been in Slytherin. Walking down the stairs there were a few students and stopped a girl with a prefect badge on. Aria asked if she could send the letter for her since she wasn't sure where to find the owlrly. The girl agreed and left the room to go deliver her letter. Aria was going to bed early since it was a long day today and tomorrow would be an even bigger one.

Aria woke up early the next morning and went to the bathroom to take shower and felt more awake now. As she dressed in her school robes and woke up celeste as she stretched and yawned. She looked up at Aria and mewed

"Come on Celeste it's our first day today so lets go get something to eat for breakfast time to jump in my bag"

Celeste jumped in Aria's back and stuck her head out of the bag. Aria made her way to the great hall getting a bit confused along the way not exactly sure where to go… eventually she just followed older students and was able to make her way to the great hall and was able to sit down and eat some breakfast. Classes didn't start for a little while so Aria just relaxed and stayed and waited for her friends to get there. Celeste jumped out of Aria's bag and sat next to her meowing wanting something to eat.

"Your such a weird cat. Not liking cat food… guess i should find a type of cat food you like" Aria then set some cut up fruit and some sausage on a plate and placed the plate in front of Celeste with a small bowl of cream as she meowed happily and started eating. Aria was looking over her schedule for her classes. She had a busy week ahead of her but the good thing about it is that Ron, Harry and Hermione all had the same classes. She even heard that she had some classes with the Slytherins so she was able to see Draco which made her happy.

Eventually Ron and Harry were able to get to the Great Hall though it seemed like they had just as a hard trouble as her. She waved to catch their attention and they went over and sat in front of her.

"wow… we got lost so many times trying to get here" Ron sighed and started to eat his food quickly since they only had a few minutes before they should go to their classes.

Celeste finished eating and jumped down and meowed at Aria. Looking down Celeste seemed like she was ready go off on her own and explore the castle.

Aria picked up Celeste and petting her before setting her back down

"Alright but pay attention to where you are going and try not get lost. Also! be back by nine so people can let you in. Remember our common room entrance is the Fat lady painting."

Celeste meowed understanding what Aria said and started to walk out of the Great Hall to start her adventure!

While Aria was sipping on her juice she heard bird sounds as she looked up at the sky there were a bunch of owls flying in they were finding their respected owners and where given the post for the day. Harry looked so awestruck seeing so many owls and they were able to find their owners amazed him. An owl landed in front of Aria she recognized him as the family owl.

"Thank you. Here a treat" she handed him a treat as he cooed and flew off. Looking at the sender she saw it was from her family.

"Any mail for you guys?" She asked as she opened up her letter

"Nah just the daily profit for me" Ron spoke up

Harry just shook his head no

"Who is the letter from Aria?" Harry asked being curious

"Just my parents they told me to write them telling them what house I was sorted it. I was SO surprised "

"Oh why is that?" Harry spoke

"Well... My family has always been in Slytherin I was expecting it to be honest I was shocked I wasn't"

"But Aria you aren't stuck up and mean to be in there,The Slytherin are just a bunch of jerks" Ron commended

"No... But neither was my older brother but he was sorted into Slytherin anyways... Though according to the letter my parents aren't mad just surprised since they expected slytherin as well also.. Apparently my great great grandfather was in Gryffindor before so that's news to me maybe that is why? I'm not sure but I like Gryffindor I think it suits me" Aria smiled at her two friends

" Definitely " Harry spoke before he got up

"Best we go to our classes" Harry said as they nodded and looked at their map to try and find their way to their first class of the day which was...Herbology then they were free which sounded good to them! Herbology was an interesting class as well as Madam Sprout she reminded Aria of a plant. Learning the basics of how to care of plants and their magical properties. They had a lecture about the a Spiky bush and there was their to show them since it is always good to have a visual example! Since class went by quickly today they had free time, Aria went by herself to explore a bit.

Tuesday was Herbology once again simple enough it was just some more lectures of some plants and they were taught how to take care of one. It was so weird a Bouncing Bulb was it's name just jumping around. It took Aria about fifteen minutes to catch it and try to restrain it, though it kept trying to hit her. So good thing she kept it away from her face since she saw a lot of other students where getting smacked in the face.

Trying to get to her next class Defence against the Dark Arts was so difficult. Peeves the poltergeist saw that Aria was on her own lost and pointed her in the wrong direction she was wandering around for what seemed like hours was really just 10 minutes. Lucky she was since she found a nice ghost that showed her the way. Thinking she missed a lot of important of information… she didnt, class hasn't even started yes which was a real let down… Thinking they would learn of the dark creatures in the wizarding world or something along those lines… Professor Quirrell was more of a scatter brain so they didnt learn much of anything so Aria just doodled on the parchment paper.

By far Aria's favorite class has been Astronomy. Just being up so late and just studying the stars and planets was so interesting! Celeste loves the class as well since she joined Aria to the first class let's her stay out later. What she didn't like was all of the Homework… Maybe a little too much for her liking… but what do you expect? It is school… Aria tries to stay on top of her work but get's lazy for the most part. This is why having Hermione around is great she bothers you enough to actually do your work and helps if you have a question about something.

When Aria got in front of the fat lady portrait usually Celeste was outside waiting for her. She has been doing very well listening to her orders. Every day since she gave Celeste the orders she was either in front of the portrait waiting for Aria or was already in Aria's bed asleep. Which was so nice not having to worry about where she is at night since she was always there. It was time to go to bed early for the night since tomorrow would be another big day.


	4. Let's Fly!

It was Thursday already Aria was looking forward to today for two reasons one she gets to see Draco during their Flying lesson second she learns how to fly! Today looks to be a good day. Their first class today was Charms and they had a small lecture about the Muffliato charm and would start to practice after.

"Alright class my name is Professor Flitwick as you know we will be learning charms. Today the first charm we will learn about is called the Muffliato Charm. This charm will fill the ears of any person in the vicinity of the caster with an unidentifiable buzzing sound so as to allow long conversations without being eavesdropped on. So this would be good for if the Quidditch captains would like to talk about strategies and dont want others to hear them. I believe this is most useful! The incantation for this spell is Muffliato muff-LEE-ato. Everyone repeat with me muff-LEE-ato. "

The class repeated after Professor Flitwick as they pronounced it three times.

"Good! Now for the wand movement you just point the wand at the target here i will demonstrate. Muffliato!"

Professor Flitwick pointed his wand around him and he opened his mouth to speak and none of the students were able to hear what he was speaking. He picked up his wand again and said something and the students could hear his voice again.

"Just like that see very simple! Now it is time for everyone to practice remember pronunciation."

Aria got out her wand and she felt an odd feeling run through her… She shrugged it off and started to practice.

"Muffliato!" She pointed her wand at the small area surrounding her.

There was a piercing sound that made all of the students cover their ears in pain.

Professor Flitwick immediately performed the counter charm and there was no more sound.

"Sorry professor….." Aria sunk in her chair slightly

"Oh no it is alright miss Lacroix the spell just takes practice so keep trying!" He smiled at Aria as she nodded feeling a bit discouraged. Class ended and Aria was only able to successfully able to the muffliato charm only once. The rest of the time it made an ugly sound that hurt everyone's ears. Hermione said she was pronouncing it correctly and her movements were right just…. it kept making that ugly sound… which she wasn't able to figure out why. She sighed as she walked next to Harry was they went to their next class Transfiguration with professor McGonagall. Aria was still feeling down after charms class and took a seat in the back of the class she set all of her stuff on her desk looking towards the front of the class. Could things get any worse?

The only thing that they did in class was having a lecture on two different things today. The first was the Alphabet and the transformation formula. According to professor McGonagall that it was best to learn all of the fundamentals before starting any transfiguration. Aria was staring at the bored blankly taking some notes and started to doodle at the corner of the parchment paper becoming even more bored…. Aria saw small sparks coming from her wand and was shocked and gasped not thinking that she was in class. Professor McGonagall stopped talking and other students looked at back at her. Seeing the sparks and then they stopped.

"I-I i'm sorry… I don't know what's going on my wand just started to spark"

"Let me guess you have a sycamore wand? You best be cautious with that one." McGonagall spoke calmly and then went back to her lecture.

Aria sighed as she continued to take notes and would constantly look her wand being paranoid that it would start sparking again. Class finally ended and they had a little time to grab something to eat at the great hall. Aria sighed as she dragged herself behind the gang not wanting to really look at anyone. She was silent but then realized they had their flying class next! Aria smiled a bit realizing she will be able to see Draco as well.

Gryffindors and Slytherins started to gather at the field there were already brooms out on the grass, Aria was looking around trying to spot Draco when she saw his hair as she walked over to say hi smiling.

"Hey Draco how are-" Aria's face fell.

Draco just walked past her ignoring her even though she stood right there… he paid no mind to her…

'he… must be in a bad mood today… i'll try and talk to him tomorrow maybe?' She sighed as she heard a female voice that got everyone's attention.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson! my name is madam hooch. I want you all to step to the left side of your broom and hold out your right hand and say up! come on now everyone"

Everyone started to line up all of the Gryffindor's on one side while the Slytherin on the other. All of the students got on the left side of the broom and held out their right hand.

"Up!" Aria yelled up and the broom immediately swiftly rose into her open palm. Aria smirked slightly as she gripped on the broom.

Other students took a bit more time for the broom to go into their hands. The ones that went up immediately were Aria's, Harry's, and Draco's. After a couple of minutes everyone was able to get their brooms up. Madam Hooch then demonstrated the proper way to mount their brooms without falling off. She would then go down each line and would make little adjustments to everyone's grip and hand placement.

"When i blow my whistle i need you all to kick off from ground. Remember to keep your broom steady. Rise a few feet then come down by leaning forward. now ready on my whistle now"

Right before madam Hooch blew her whistle Neville Longbottom got too nervous and shot up about twenty feet in the air he looked terrified and was losing his grip on his broom and was starting to slide off more and more before… boom…. He fell on the ground that looked painful. Madam Hooch immediately went over to him and was examining his injuries.

"Oh no your arm is broken. Every stay on the ground while i take Mr Longbottom to the infirmary"

Madam Hooch then took Neville away and Draco started to make rude comments about him and found his rememberbrall on the ground and tossed it up and caught it. Then Harry was saying to give it back and Draco refused and started to fly away on his broom a bit and Harry followed him trying to get it back. Everyone was paying attention to the two boys and Aria stayed in the back and looked around saw no one was watching her as she kicked off the ground and was a few feet in the air. Her broom wobbled slightly

"Woah! ok just...steady… and calm down..." Aria fixed her grip on the broom and was able to get her broom to be more stable as she simple flew across the field a bit from left to right as she had a small smile on her face.

"This is so much funnnn" She told herself as she few a bit higher just flying left to right. She looked over towards the boys and saw that they were on the ground again and people specifically the Gryffindor were cheering for Harry for some reason. When she walked over she learned Harry caught the rememberbrall when Draco tried to toss it on the roof. Everyone became silent when they heard a stern voice yelling.

"Harry Potter that is enough follow me now" Professor McGonagall announced as she walked away with Harry behind her following.

Draco had the biggest satisfied smirk on his face

"Serves him right that Potter tch" Malfoy walked over to the Slytherin group as they all were talking to him like he was a big shot. Aria sighed to herself as everyone was quiet when they heard a loud whistle.

"Alright everyone back to our lesson! Just like before mount your brooms and kick off on my whistle be sure to come straight down afterwards" madam hooch yelled out as she walked out on the field.

All of the students lined up like before mounted their brooms again madam hooch made adjustments to everyone once again as she stood infront of everyone and blew her whistle. All of the students kicked off but only a few were able to hover about five feet while others hovered about 2 feet while the remainder did not hover at all. Aria was among the few to over five feet as she smiled to herself as madam hooch looked everyone and nodded as she blew her whistle again and everyone who was in the air to come back down.

Madam hooch nodded as everyone did a few simple things such as going left to right going fast just the basics of learning how to fly on the broom. The class was then divided the ones that have shown they are more advanced which was a group of four students that included Draco, Aria, Dean, and Eric. Madam Hooch talked to the other students first as she was going over the basics again with them so they could practice as she walked over the the advanced group.

" Alright everyone since all of you have got a grasp on the basics I'll let you be able to fly higher just be careful since i'm giving you a little more freedom you're not allowed to go crazy and leave this area." She said sternly

Everyone nodded as they mounted their brooms and kicked off the ground. Aria was in her own world when she was in the air. She flew about as high as Draco was she smiled wasn't paying much attention to anyone. The feeling she had before when she was in a couple feet in the air is nothing compared to this!

"I feel so free this is amazingg!" She yelled as Aria started to do small loops being confident in her flying skills and was just flying around. She looked over at Draco he looked bored since they couldn't leave the area. Draco glanced at Aria hearing her voice for a second before looking away ignoring her.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle signalling for everyone to come down Aria groaned not wanting to get down… as she leaned forward on her broom and was slowly descending down as everyone gathered around Madam Hooch Aria was one of the last ones.

"Good job everyone that was a great lesson! I believe everyone has got the basics down. It was an honor teaching you all. From now on during this time you will have a free period so dont get into trouble. Class dismissed"

Everyone then started to walk away after they set the brooms on the ground where they first were and went their separate ways. Aria was the last one to set her broom down looking down at them a bit saddened not wanting to leave already as she sighed. She straightened up when she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was madam Hooch.

"Great job out there Aria you have some skill. If you are up for it you should try out for quidditch next year if you want." She smiled

"Really?! Oh yes! I would love to thank you very much! I had a lot of fun today i'll see you around!" Aria smiled happily as she looked and saw Ron and Hermione waiting for her as she jogged over to them as they started to walk.

"What was that about" Ron was the first to ask

"Oh Madam Hooch said i did great and that I should consider trying out for quidditch next year! isnt that great?"

"Oh wow that's brilliant I should try out next year also! I can see it now Ron Weasly" Ron had a small grin on his face his imagination was running wild.

"Yes it is. Oh we should go find Harry" Hermione said quickly remembering that he might be in trouble

"Oh yeah! I hope he didn't get into too much trouble! I can't believe Draco did that…" Aria sighed slightly as they started to walk towards the great hall

"Are you kidding! He's a right bugger!" Ron said angrily

"That's not a nice thing to say Ron, He isn't that bad." Aria defend him

Ron just rolled his eyes

When they found Harry he was telling them how he was going to be the seeker for the Gryffindor team. Aria would be lying if she wasn't a little jealous but she was happy for him, since that NEVER happens a first year being on the quidditch team which was pretty amazing. She will just have to wait till next year to try out for the team, just means she has more time over the summer to practice her flying skills which was always exciting.


	5. Friends no more?

Friday Friday Friday! finally the first week of classes was almost over! The only class they had today was double potions with the Slytherins. Aria didnt mind that but Ron and Harry where not looking forward to that in the slightest. They hated the thought of just being in the same room as the Slytherins especially Draco well… Malfoy according to them. Also Snape was Head of the Slytherin house so apparently he played favorites They all walked together to Potions it was in one of the dungeons The class was divided...big surprise… Gryffindor and Slytherins on each side of the class. It was Ron, Harry, Hermione then Aria they sat in the middle of the class. Everyone was silent when Professor Snape started taking attendance.

"Ah Harry Potter our new celebrity" he said softly

Draco and his friends where snickering in the back. As Aria looked over at Harry who looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock.

Snape was going down the attendance list again when he stopped

"Aria Lacroix?"

"...here" She raised her hand slightly.

"Ah another Lacroix?, interesting how you are in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin… Your brother has done exceptionally well so i expect good things from you."

Snape started explain to the class some of the things they will be learning in class as long they werent a big bunch of idiots...he looked around the class getting ready to pick his first victim.

"Potter!" Snape called on him first… poor soul

Then Professor Snape started to bombard Harry with a bunch of questions that he didnt have any clue how to answer them and he answered honestly saying he didnt know. Hermione on the other hand kept raising her hand in the air wanting to answer the questions but Snape did not give her the time of day. Draco and his friends looked like they were about to fall out of their seats from laughing so much.

"Lacroix!"

Aria gulp it was her turn to get pick on this time…. there is way too much pressure….

"If i told you to find me a bezoar where would you look?"

Aria was silent.. feeling eyes all on her again Hermione's hand was in the air yet again… She exhaled, she knows the answer… good thing her brother gave her the tip to read the first few chapters of the potions text book.

"The location to find a bezoar would be taken from the stomach of a goat because it is a stone. Also… a bezoar will save you from most poisons."

Snape turned away Aria not telling her if she was right for wrong as he started to write things on the chalkboard. During that time Aria was quickly looking through the potions book to see if she got the answer right or wrong as she scrolled through the pages as she sighed in relief seeing she got the answer correct. After Snape finished writing on the board he looked at the class eyeing them down

"I will be putting you into pairs to make a simple potion to cure boils. The instructions are on the board. All of you will have two hours after i put you in your pairs."

Harry and Ron were paired together then it was Aria and Hermione. Though not everything was going very smoothly for the Gryffindors since Snape would be so nit picky with everything that they did. Even picked on some of the Slytherins but not Draco… looks like he was the favorite of the class.

Aria and Hermione both copied the instructions on parchment paper quickly so they did not have to constantly look up at the board. Hermione went to grab the other ingredients they needed as Aria started to weigh the dried nettles carefully. The two of them worked well together as it seemed like everything was going as instructed. Snape walked over to their cauldron and started to criticize the smallest things like the needed to crush the snake fangs into a finer powder. Even how they cut their ingredients saying it was a centimeter too long, neither of them dared to make any remarks no matter how much they wanted too...

"I expected better from you, Lacroix" Snape sneered at aria looming over her cauldron followed by several snickers from slytherin students

After about an hour Aria and Hermione finished brewing their potion and according to the instructions it looked about right with the puff of green smoke that came from it before. Though they looked at each other nervously knowing that Snape will probably find something wrong with it… Suddenly there was a cry behind them as everyone looked at it was Neville he some how turned his cauldron into a twisted blob… and his potion was spread across the floor burning holes in peoples shoes. Poor Neville was splashed with the potion and had red boils all over his legs and arms, he was groaning in pain.

"Idiot boy! Take him to the infirmary!" Snape barked at Seamus as he quickly helped Neville walk out of the classroom. Snape waved his wand getting rid of the potion as he looked over seeing Harry and Ron and walked in front of them. Snape was accusing Harry saying it was his fault, Harry wanted to say something but Ron stopped him as he stayed silent.

"One point from Gryffindor"

Finally class was over…. All they had to do was put their potion in a small glass vial with their names on it and set it on Snape's desk. Aria sighed it was such a stressful class period… she made a mental note to owl her brother to ask for some tips about Snape since she isnt in Slytherin so most likely she will be picked on alot… When Aria walked out the door she heard a meow as she looked down seeing Celeste and smiled as she picked her up petting her.

"Aw you waiting for me?" as Celeste just meowed in response.

Aria was waiting outside and saw Draco, Crabbe and Goyle walking out as she walked next to them.

"Hey guys how have you been?" she smiled

Receiving a glance from Crabbe and Goyle but that was it there was no response from anyone they just kept walking… Aria was confused… as she kept walking along beside them.

"Hey are you in a bad mood or are you just ignoring me?..."

No response still.. Aria felt her stomach churn

Aria reached up and grabbed Draco's arm

"Hey stop ignoring me! Arnt we friends?!" Aria asked a bit panicked

"We are not!" Draco responded angrily

Draco shook off her arm as he finally stopped and turned around to look at her. Aria's eyes widened as she took a small step back. Did she really just hear that?... A crowd of students looked at them from Draco's sudden outburst. Draco noticed as he took a second to calm himself. He had an image to keep and this was the perfect excuse to show what kind of a person he is.

"No we are not Lacroix. We never where" he spoke coolly

Aria had no words she felt a pit in her stomach as she felt herself shaking.

"But... we seemed to have gotten along, all of us… especially on the train" Aria's voice was shaking..

"Tch, that? was all an act. Just because our Fathers are on good terms never meant we are supposed to. Now get out of my way!" he demanded.

Aria looked down as she felt tears welling up as she looked up at him mad as a tear fell.

"Fine" She said as Celeste jumped out of her arms and Aria ran away towards the Gryffindor common room. Celeste went over to Malfoy as she hissed at him going over to scratch him but Malfoy glared at Celeste as he went to kick her as she jumped out of the way hissing at him again then ran away following Aria's scent.

Aria went up to her bed and just buried her head under the covers. Silent tears fell down her face as she sniffled every now and then. Was it really all an act?... They were getting along so well before... It was hard for her to wrap her mind around this whole situation just thinking about it made her feel sick to her stomach... Aria felt something jump on her bed and then a meow. She sat up seeing Celeste was there she meowed and crawled into Aria's lap trying to comfort her.

"You'll always be my friend right Celeste?"

Celeste meowed in response nodding.

"How are you?" A voice called out

Looking at the entrance she saw Hermione there with a concerned look on her face.

"We're all worried about you, if you need to talk to us were downstairs" Hermione then went down stairs

Maybe that is what Aria needed, to talk, to talk to actual friends. Well, that's what she hopes they are. Hesitating getting up from her bed with Celeste in her arms she slowly made her way downstairs. Ron Harry and Hermione sitting in front of the fire talking about classes

"... Hey guys" Aria spoke quietly walking towards them. She sat on the couch there was just silence. No one wanted to say anything at the moment.

"I told you he's a right git" Ron spoke up

"I have to agree with Ron on this one he is he has been a jerk to us especially since we got here" Harry responded

"I say you're better off without him. Tch if your friends with him you might turn stupid lime Crabb and Goyle" Ron joked lightly

Aria couldn't help but giggle at Ron's remark as she was silent for a moment thinking to herself.

"Yeah... I think you're right... It's probably best Dra- Malfoy and I are not friends though... According to him we never were" she sighed slightly staring at the ground.

Aria looked at Celeste as she thought for a moment thinking to herself again as a lot of things where jumbled up in her head. As she looked at everyone she opened her mouth to talk before closing it for a second.

"I hope we can be friends!" She blurted out quickly.

Everyone was staring at Aria confused they stayed silent before they started to laugh

"We already are" Hermione said.

"You dont need to ask Aria" Harry smiled at her.

Aria felt some tears fall down her face. Happy tears as she wiped them away with the sleeve of her robe.

"Thanks guys" Aria said quietly

An idea popped into Harry's head

"Oh I know! Lets go see Hagrid I'm supposed to meet him at 3 I'm sure he would love to meet you all"

"Another time I have to go to the library to work on homework" Hermione said.

Aria sniffed as she stood up holding Celeste

"Yeah I think i'll go I would love to meet him." She had a small smile.

"Anything to get me out of Homework" Ron spoke up

"I'll lead the way" Harry smiled as they followed him.


	6. Run! Run for your lives!

Harry lead the way to the small wooden house at the end of the grounds and knocked on the door. Aira heard someone muttering coming from inside getting louder.

"Fang! get back!"

"errr, hello Harry!" Hagrid's face emerged from the large door "and you brought some friends with you, well, come in come in." holding his huge black dog back by the collar. Celeste was hissing at Fang her fur puffed up to make her look bigger.

"Make yerselves at home" he said to the three as they looked around at the inside of the house.

Aria sat in a large chair she felt so small in the chair.

"My name is Aria Lacroix"

" I'm Ron"

"Ah a Weasley right? I'm always trying to make sure ye brothers don't go in the forrest"

All of them would just talk about their classes. How Harry thinks Snape HATES him but Hagrid said otherwise he is just overreacting. They even tried to eat some of the food that Hagrid offered them… it wasn't very edible… but they said it was great. Time went by so fast it was almost dinner time. It was fun talking to Hagrid made Aria forget of the events that happened today which is what she needed. Everyone said their goodbyes as all of them made their way to the great hall as it was time to eat some real food.

Aria and Hermione spent most of their Saturday in the Library together helping each other get their homework done since they were all in the same classes so might as well since Aria actually does her work and did not want Hermione to do her homework like some people.. Celeste was out doing some exploring again around the castle. She has been doing very good listening to Aria's instructions on curfew.

Saying she still wasn't hurt about the whole Malfoy situation would be a complete lie. However she had Harry, Ron, Hermione. Although since they were not friends anymore she realise how much of a... git he really is, noticing how rude he is to others and purposely being mean. Guess the saying is true you can't judge a book by it's cover.

Aria was in the Gryffindor common room she should be working on her homework again… but she was burnt out from being in the Library for a majority of the day today instead she was just doodling on the parchment paper. Celeste was up in her bed asleep already she came home early today which was nice. Eventually she got really sleepy and just layed her head down for a moment to rest before she fell asleep.

"Are you really going? You shouldnt go. I almost told your brother he would stop this" a female voice spoke

Voice sounded like they were arguing about something in whispers… which was odd to her as she questioned what time it was right now.

Aria yawned as she sat up rubbing her eyes seeing Ron and Harry with the portrait hole open

"Where are you guys…. Going?" Aria yawned

"They are going to do something completely stupid, going out after curfew to some wizard duel. They are going to cost us all of our house points " Hermione hissed

Aria walked over to them seeing they were in their bath robes what time was it? She looked around and saw the clock it was half past eleven. A duel at midnight? and with who? that was one of the main questions….

Ron and Harry walked out and Hermione followed them telling them how it was such a terrible idea to go out, they clearly ignored her. Aria wasnt sure what to do as she just walked out with them her curiosity getting the better of her wanting to know who Harry is facing.

The second everyone went out the portrait closed behind them and the Fat Lady went off to visit others in their portraits. So they couldnt even go back in the common room if they wanted to. Aria was silently following them with Ron and Hermione quietly bickering between each other. Harry was getting annoyed more and more they kept walking.

"Shut up!" Harry snapped at them.

They had to keep an eye out because of Flich and Mrs. Norris if they were caught it would be the end of the them. Aria found out that they were going towards the trophy room which was an odd place to have a duel she thought but didnt say anything. All of them just stood around waiting… and waiting… and waiting… It didnt look like anyone was going to show up.

"I'm sure they are in here be sure to find them" It was Flich's voice and he was clearly talking to Mrs. Norris. If they were caught they would be getting a one way ticket to going home or worse losing all of the Gryffindor points. Then looked at each other silently signaling each other as they tiptoed away to the door. Though things were not easy… Aria wasnt paying attention and knocked over a suit of armor.

'I cant believe i did that...' Aria mentally slapped herself. As the four of them started running anywhere it didnt matter where! As long as Flich didnt find them then good, they went through corridors up some stairs and hid in a passageway.

"I… think were safe" Harry was panting trying to catch his breath.

"who… where.. you going to meet?" Aria choked out she was so out of breath she sat on the ground leaning against the wall.

"I bet it was just a big set up… Malfoy wanted to get you in trouble Harry. " Hermione commented quietly.

"You were going to meet Malfoy? I knew you guys were on bad terms but not this bad!" Aria didnt bother to hide the surprise in her voice she was pretty shocked by all this.

"That doesnt matter right now. What matters is that we get back to the Gryffindor tower…. and fast" Ron said quickly

"Ohhhh Lookie what we have here! Naughty students out of beeeddddd. Looks like I should tell Flich!"

Oh merlin… It was him… Peeves…. This could get bad to worse…

"Don't. you. Da-" Before Ron could even finish his sentence.

"STUDENTS ARE OUT STUDENTS ARE OUT COME QUICK!" He yelled

That was their cue to run! Their lives depended on it they kept running and stopped at a door but when Aria tried to open it it wouldnt budge .

"It's lock! uh… please open? uh… should i tickle you? I dont know what to do" Aria was in a panic

"This is it were deaddd" Ron groaned.

Hermione moved ron as she took Harry's wand tapping the lock.

"Alohomora!" The door clicked and Aria pushed and thank Merlin Hermione was their with them.

They closed the door behind them staying quiet as possible so they could hear what was going on outside. Flich was arguing with Peeves demanding where they went but Peeves wouldn't say anything and was laughing with Flich going after him their voices started to become distant till they couldn't hear them anymore.

Aria exhaled seeing how they were safe. Her sleeve was being tugged on as she saw Ron pointing at something with a terrified expression as she slowly looked over what he was pointing at… oh my… that was a big dog with three heads! It's body filled up the whole room… where were they exactly?... Though that was the last thing on her mind… The monstrous dog looked at them and started to growl. Aria was to petrified to even move thank goodness for Harry! As he opened the door and they all ran out Harry closing the door behind them. No one stopped running until they finally got back to the Gryffindor Tower. They were so out of breath when they reached the Fat Lady portrait. Aria was so happy she was back that she would kiss her. Harry quickly told her the password as they all scrambled into the common room Aria collapsed on the carpet.

"What in the bloody hell was that?!" Ron yelled out.

"Where were we?" Aria asked between breaths.

"The… Forbidden Corridor.. I think we know why it's forbidden. I'm not sure why it is there though." Harry replied

Hermione was back in a bad mood as she looked at them

"Obviously it was guarding something it was standing on a trap door. We could have gotten killed now if you dont mind i'm going to bed" She Huffed and went up to her room.

Aria didnt care what the dog was guarding… all she cared about is that she was alive and save… it was her turn to get some MUCH needed sleep.

"Good night guys" she yawned and went up to her room as well crawling into bed with Celeste. Today turned into an eventful day after all… surprisingly but she would like a normal day tomorrow if that was even possible when you go to this school… Soon Aria slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Authors note:  
Hello guys! Thought I would check in with everyone to ask what they think of my story so far? Please tell me what you think! Or if you have a good idea for some events be sure to tell me! :D

Until next time stay amazing!


	7. A Crazy Halloween

Sunday was just another day of doing some last minute school work. Aria was able to finish about noon that day and she just took the spare time she had to just go up to the Astronomy tower. Being quite fond of being up here, they only had classes at Midnight so the tower wasn't occupied so she was alone which was actually peaceful. You could see the Quidditch fields, forbidden forest, even Hagrid's hut from here. It was hard to believe that the days where just going by so quickly. What else will happen during these next upcoming weeks?

Weeks where going by quickly and it's already October it has been two months being at Hogwarts. Classes were great!… which is what she WOULD like to say but any class that involved using her wand like charms, transfiguration, even Herbology sometimes would just end in disaster… Her wand wasn't being very cooperative. Anytime she tried a spell it would just end terrible… It would either end up blowing multiple things up,loud screeching noises. Even trying to do a simple charm like the unlocking spell, with such a simple incantation even the wand movement! Nothing Aria did would work… the more frustrated she got the bigger the explosions there would be. Having had to put in so much effort on the basics over and over. Every now and then she would get some spells but that was so rare. Being so behind everyone else really makes you lose self confidence.

'Mr. Ollivander must have made a mistake! This wand?! just… Isn't working for me… and i dont know why!' she thought furiously

On the other hand any classes without her wand where a positive story. Muggle studies and the History of magic where boring but she still made good grades. Her wand would only spark a bit if she was quite bored so she always tried to pay attention. We dont need her wand to start catching things on fire. Astronomy and Potions were probably Aria's best classes, even though Snape was SO nitpicky with everything she did but anytime he called on her for a question she always got it right so she felt proud in that aspect.

Another thing was dealing with Malfoy if she was by herself he wouldn't even look at her. If she was with Harry or Ron he would make snarky remarks which bothered her. The best option she has is to ignore him, she did not like conflict. Though a part of her wanted to say something back but she held herself back. She could imagine the look on his face ha it would be priceless. It was probably best to keep those thoughts in the back of her mind.

Harry was busy with quidditch practice and he always looked so tired whenever Aria would see him. She wished she could do more to help him but she just gave him some encouraging words.

It was Halloween already and Aria just wasn't feeling today… She hated going to classes that involved her wand… which was today. Charms and Transfiguration. Oh joy. The only thing that helped Aria get through this day was Celeste she was making sure to stay with Aria, being able to calm her nerves. All of the other students worked on the levitation spell Wingardium Leviosa. Aria on the other hand… thought it was in her best interest to just work on the basics some more. She could work on the levitation charm later that day on her own away from was the same story with Transfiguration class reviewing the basics, then try to change a match into a needle. Though she just mostly studied the basics anything to prolong her from using her wand the better.

Dinner time finally rolled around, the great hall was decorated and it was very festive! A lot of pumpkins floating in the air, bats flying everywhere it was perfect for Halloween. For some reason Hermione wasnt around? Which was odd she asked Ron and Harry even they didnt know. Ron didnt seem too concerned about the whole thing. Aria had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she just ate some mashed potatoes. Celeste was eating some fruit and beef with a side of cream.

The dinner was soon disturbed when the double door slammed open with Professor Quirrell running, he had a terrified look on his face.

"Troooolllllllll! In the dungeons!... I thought you should know…" Falling to the floor fainting immediately.

The whole hall was silent for a second before students started to scream in a hug panic. Students were standing up getting ready to run, suddenly they stopped when there was a loud voice.

"SILENCE!" It was the headmaster Dumbledore he coughed slightly as he stood up.

"Everyone calm down. Prefects please lead your house back to the dorms immediately. We will deal with the situation."

Percy stood up and was yelling for all of the Gryffindor students to follow him. Aria was a bit shaken up. Why would their be a troll? Did someone let it inside to pull some kind of prank? Aria shook her head standing up not wanting to be left behind picking up Celeste as she followed the other Gryffindors back to the dorms. Looking around Aria couldnt see Harry or even Ron; They must just be up ahead she thought to herself. When arriving at dormitory Aria looked around asking others if they have seen Harry, Ron, Or Hermione. No one has seen them… Aria paced around in the common room waiting for them, maybe they got lost in the crowd? She hoped that was the case since Aria refused to go to bed until she saw them. Celeste stayed up with Aria prancing around as well she was gaining more human traits by the day.

A couple hours passed by and the entrance opened as Aria looked and it was them! Aria was so overjoyed she tackled them into a hug.

"Thank Merlin you're safe! I was so worried! Dont you know there is a troll out there? What where you thinking? Where were you guys?" Aria was bombarding them with alot of questions.

Celeste was just meowing that them, it seemed like she was asking her own questions as well.

"Woah Woah calm down Aria we're safe. Don't worry Celeste" Harry spoke up chuckling

"What about the toll?" Aria asked confused.

"Ron and Harry saved me. If it wasnt for them I probably would be dead right now"

"I guess you could say we are heros" Ron grinned being proud.

It took Aria a couple of seconds before she was able to process the information she was just given.

"No way. You guys took on a troll? How? Where? " Aria as so flabbergasted

Harry just chuckled at Aria as they all sat in front of the fireplace. Harry started to explain what happened, every now and then Ron would comment about his bravery. Aria was amazed at what they did taking a troll and living to tell the tale. Aria smiled she really has a bunch of amazing friends.


	8. Wand Trouble

Aria had too much on her plate at the moment to go looking into who Nicolas Flamel was Hermione can do that. Between all of the homework she had to being behind in some of her class, stress was building up. Aria would often go out on the fields during her free time to practice her homework . More specifically charms, and transfiguration; those classes gave her the most problems. Being alone is what Aria needed to keep everyone safe from her wand she has already made quite a reputation without meaning to.

Always going to the same spot, when walking out to the fields there was a lone tree without their leaves. It was starting to get colder so there was no leaves on the tree. Having to be bundled up in her winter attire. Ear muffs, scarf, gloves, even wearing a thin jacket under her robe. Most students stayed inside where it was warm but practice is what she needed the most, her grades depended on it!

Standing by the tree Aria reached in her bag and pulled out the two books she needed A beginner's guide to transfiguration and The standard book of spells grade 1. It was probably best to review the basic's again before attempting anything. Sitting on the ground she opened up her charm's book, this was a good start just read about the spell you want to practice.

Aria set her book down thinking she has the basics down she just needed to execute them. She went to the chapter that talked about the Levitating spell, this seemed like a good place to start. Standing up and pulled out her wand from her robe looking around the area.

"Alright… Let's try something simple... " Aria found a small rock and placed it infront of her

Aria took a deep breath trying to concentrate

"Wingardium Leviosa" Aria hesitated for a second before she made the wand motion swished and flicked her wand pointing at the rock. It started to float slightly before an explosion came out of her wand sending her back. Falling on her butt with a loud thud

"Ah!... ow.." Sitting up slowly Aria looked at her wand glaring at it.

"I said the spell correctly! So why are you not working for me?!" Aria was yelling at her wand. Knowing she pronounced correctly even the motion was correct, still no real progress.

Aria would have looked crazy if anyone saw her right now. It looked like she was just yelling to no one.

Exhaling as she stood up dusting herself off. She had to get a grip… if she calmed down and just concentrated she can do this. Just keep repeating that to yourself, your grades depend on it. Picking up the charms book she scrolled through it maybe try something different before she stopped on a chapter.

"Ok, maybe a different spell will work? How about the Fire Making?"

Aria walked around the tree and found some leaves that were not blown away by the wind. Picking up a couple and setting them in front of her good thing there wasn't much wind today.

"Breath. You CAN do this"

"Incendio!" Aria yelled out pointing at the pile of leaves

The small pile of leaves bursted into flames. It took Aira a second to register what happened a spell work? It actually worked? This had to be a dream, smelling the smoke from fumes completely forgetting that the leaves where still on fire.

"Oh gosh" Aria quickly went and stopped on the leaves until the fire was put out. Now just laying on the ground were charred leaves.

Aria felt a bit proud of herself she she didn't think that this spell would actually work. Aria sat down thinking for a second. Should she continue working on charms or go to Transfiguration? Might not want to push her luck if she continued charms transfiguration it is! Closing her charms book and grabbing the transfiguration book, looking through the chapter where it was instructing you how to turn a match into a needle. Taking a few moments to reread the chapter about two times. Aria grabbed her bag looking through it pulling out a match, then setting it on the ground in front of her. Time to try and turn this match into a needle, hopefully.

"Alright let's try this. First thing we had to transfigure in class"

Aria looked at her wand for a moment. This was simple, she could do it. Many other students have done this before her so no pressure. Pointing her hand at the needle she concentrated wanting the match to change. Instead of changing the match got lit. Aria goaned as she picked up the match blowing it out, setting it on the ground again time to try again.

Turn into a needle!

Match got lit again.

Blow it out, Try again.

Repeat

Aria kept repeating this whole process about 20 times. The match showed no signs of becoming a needle. Just black by how many times it was caught on fire. This was getting ridiculous! The small amount of confidence she got from the previous spell just disappeared. Aria just tossed her wand on the ground, not caring at the moment.

"I can't believe you. I've done everything right and you're still not working. Why choose me if I can't use you!" Aria was glaring at her wand on the ground.

Aria groaned 'i'm talking to my wand… It's official i've gone crazy' She thought.

Aria's wand started to spark like it understood what she was saying. Staring at her wand as it continued to spark for a few seconds before it stopped.

"Yup. I've gone crazy. I think I've practiced enough for today." Aria went and grabbed her wand, it was warm from the sparks it shot out. Staring at it sighing placing the wand in the wand holder in her robe. Collecting her books and set them in her bag and looked up at the sky. The sun was descending in the horizon, its rays of light filled the sky with a multitude of colors. Feeling her lips twitch she smiled, the site of this couldnt help but make her smile. It was time to go back and eat dinner, then sleep that will help her forget the events of today which is what she needed most.


	9. Almost Christmas Holidays Can't wait!

Holidays were here! This means snow! Aria gets to go home to visit her family. She hopped that her brother would be able to come home as well. Professor McGonagall had come around the week before gathering names of students who would stay there. Ron, Harry, Fred and George wrote their names down on the list. Aria made sure to make a mental note to get them some Christmas gifts. Looking outside their was so much snow, Aria wanted to go outside immediately. Just not at the moment, she was in the middle of her Charms class. Today was the last day of classes before the students are allowed to go home for the Holidays.

Professor Flitwick was telling everyone what they should work on over their winter break in other words homework. None of the teachers skipped out on assigning the students work and a lot of it. Last Friday Professor Snape assigned an essay about the 12 uses of dragon's blood a minimum of five rolls of parchment.

"Alright have a good holiday and remember to do your work. Class dismissed"

The corridors in the castle where frozen, students had to watch their footing so they don't slipped and fall. Aria almost slipped if Harry wasn't beside her, she grabbed his shoulder to regain her balance.

"Just walking to class is like a walking death trap" Aria exclaimed.

"Indeed, but at least this is our last class" Harry added

"Then we're free! No school work ah sounds perfect" Ron said happily

"Don't forget about your planners. We have plenty of homework to do over the holidays." Hermione spoke

Ron started to groan "You don't have to kill the fun, Hermione"

"I wasn't! I was just making sure you remember. Wouldnt want to do the work last minute. I'm already halfway done with the essay for potions myself" She smiled slightly being proud.

Ron just rolled his eyes

"Move out of the way! it's the firecracker!" A slytherin student mocking Aria as they pushed their way through the crowded corridor.

"Firecracker, Firecracker, Firecracker." others started chanting, joining in on the joke.

"Honestly! your worse then Seamus!" another slytherin sneered.

Hermione just shot a glare at the group they walked passed.

"Just ignore them" Hermione said.

Aria just nodded stayed quiet, saying ignoring them is one thing. To tell the truth, she wasn't having much faith in herself. Aria knew it was true, Seamus spells made explosions on numerous occasions however amongst the random sparks, loud screeching noises and small fires her wand set off seemed much more dangerous than magical.

They reached their last class of the day Transfiguration. Aria sat down, immediately laying her head on the desk. The teasing as well as the little-to-no progress she had made with her wand situation has left Aria glad she was going home for the holidays.

Professor McGonagall walked in the room and all of the students became quiet. That was Aria's cue to sit up and pay attention.

"I just need to get through this class" Aria thought to herself.

Professor McGonagall was giving a lecture about the switching spell for half of the class period and let them practice the remainder of class. Many students were having difficulties with the spell. Only Hermione was able perform the spell earning ten points to Gryffindor. There was a couple of minutes left in class as Professor McGonagall started to speak once again.

"Alright everyone! To get a greater understanding on how the Switching spell works, along with it's uses, you'll be doing some homework over the break. Research and write two rolls of parchment about the spell. Now I hope you all have a good break. Class dismissed."

Students cheered as they were scrambling to leave the room. Packing up their things, Aria and Hermione joined the crowd unable to contain their excitement. They were to leave tomorrow morning. When they entered their room Celeste was asleep on the bed, lately she didn't want to leave the Gryffindor tower. She hated how slippery and cold the corridors were, Celeste much preferred to be somewhere warm.

"What are you going to do over the break Hermione?" Aria asked as she started to pack some things for the trip home. Homework to be more specific.

"Oh, i'm not sure. Honestly, i'm just excited to go home. What about you?" She smiled.

"I'm like you, I dont know. Usually we just celebrate Christmas at home nothing really special, who knows really" Aria was looking over her suitcase making sure she isnt forgetting anything.

"Alright I'm packed. Hermione what about you?"

"All set! Let's go find Harry and Ron. They are probably in the great hall"

When you walked into the Great Hall you are hit with a variety of smells, like pumpkin pie, pine and cinnamon. Once you looked around you could see how beautifully decorated everything was. A giant Christmas tree was up front by the staff table, decorated with each of the house colors: red and gold stars, yellow and black doves, green and silver globes and blue and grey crescent moons almost floating around the tree. The enchanted ceiling made it look like it was snowing and melting before you could touch them. Who ever decorated the great hall for the holidays always did a great job.

They found the boys sitting at the table playing wizard's chess. The girls walked over and watched them play until their game ended. Ron was the winner it was something he was very good at. The group just started to chat among themselves before Fred and George came around with a deck of cards in their hands. The twins were showing them how to play Exploding Snap. The card's exploding always made Aria jump whenever it would happen, this was a fun way to pass the time. It was like time passed in no time as it was already time for them go to bed.

The next day the common room was filled with a lot of more students than usual. Everyone was ready to go home for the holidays. The group sat by the window it was the least crowded as they would just talk random subjects such as which jelly bean tasted the worst, and why Snape such a jerk to Gryffindors. Aria looked up at the clock seeing the time.

"It's about time for us to go guys" Aria spoke up, frowning slightly.

"we'll walk you" Harry said standing up.

"I'll have some presents for you guys when I get back" Hermione said smiling.

"Just nothing that involves homework" Ron added.

Harry and Ron walked the girls to the train, giving them their good bye hugs it was time to board the train back home.

The train ride back to Kings Cross wasn't terrible, Aria sat with Hermione as they decided to start on some school work, thinking it would be easier to get some out of the way. By the time the train pulled into the station, both of them had finished their Transfiguration essay along with their Muggle studies essay. Aria waited for Hermione as they got off the train together she gave her a quick hug saying goodbye as Aria already saw her parents there. Running up to her father she gave him a hug then one to her mother.

"I've missed you both so much!" Aria exclaimed. Celeste popped her head out of Aria's bag and meowed.

"Celeste missed you too" Aria added quickly.

Ian laughed slightly as he patted Aria's shoulder

"haha i'm glad, lets go back home. Victor should be getting home by now too" Emerald spoke smiling. She was leading the way to the portkey that would take them back to their house.

"Good! I was hoping that Vic would be home for Christmas" Aria smiled brightly, this is what she just need to be home with her family.


	10. Happy To Be Home!

The second the Lacroix family got home their house elf Lillith greeted them.

"Welcome back everyone, oh miss Aria it's great to see you I have missed you dearly. If you are looking for Mr. Victor he is in the kitchen eating at the moment"

Aria bend down and gave Lillith a quick hug. Celeste took this opportunity to jump out of Aria's bag to walk around the house to explore.

"I've missed you too. It's so great to be home"

Standing back up Aria was looking over at the entrance area, right in the middle stood a giant Christmas tree that was practically touching the ceiling. Decorated with variety of colors and sizes ball-balls. Around the tree where also floating specks lighting up red and green, lastly the best part was the gold star that stood on the very top of the christmas tree. All along the staircase was decorated with holly leaves. Even the living room area they were standing in had a medium sized christmas tree in the corner.

"VICTOR!" Aria yelled out as she ran into the dining room.

Victor was sitting at the dining room table, his hair was all over the place. He even looked like he was about to fall asleep while he was about to take a bite. Yawning he looked up hearing his name.

"Oh" Victor yawned loudly

"Nice to see you Ari. I just got back, i'm so tired" Victor kept yawning.

Aria smiled as she took a seat next to him. There was a small christmas tree in the middle of the dining room table. Soon Ian and Emerald joined their children. It was time for dinner. Roast beef and mashed potatoes with their choice of drink. Victor finished first, excusing himself from the table.

"I'm going to bed early i'll see everyone in the morning" He said slowly, as he left the room.

"Tomorrow we are going to take the christmas portrait in the morning so be sure to look nice" Her mother spoke as she sipped her tea.

"Oh right we need to have the family portrait changed for the season" Aria smiled she finished up her meal excusing herself as well.

"it's been a long day so i'm going to bed good night mother, good night father" Aria smile leaving the room going up the stairs. Taking a left at the top of the staircase walking down the hallway then took a right. Aria's bedroom was the third door on the right, their was a plate on the door that read 'Aria'. Taking a deep breath she placed her hand on the handle it's been so long, turning the knob and pushing forward she entered her room.

Everything was just as she left it. Two large windows with purple silk curtains, double doors that lead out to a small balcony. The view from the balcony showed their enormous back yard, normally it would have a lot of flowers. However since it winter, everything was a thick blanket of snow; a snowy wonderland. The rest of her room had light purple walls with white trimming. The floors were light grey wood leading to the double doors out towards the balcony. There was even a small fireplace sitting area that had a large persian rug with intricate designs. On top of the rug there was a chaise lounge, the frame was silver while the cushion was a deep purple. Beside it was a small table.

There other half of the room where her bed was located. Another large persian rug covered the floor where the four-poster queen sized bed sat. the post was made of a dark glossy mahogany wood. With white drapes tied to the posts. The bed clothes were a silk silver purple color. The front of the bed had two nightstands on either side. Then to the left of her bed stood a wide large dresser that was white with a large mirror on top. Lastly on top of the dresser where a few pictures.

Aria walked over and sat on her bed. Exhaling happily she laid down, it feels so great to be home. Not even bothered to change in to her night wear she fell asleep instantly.

Knock Knock

"Miss Aria it is time to wake up. Mr. Lacroix said they are going to take the picture so to get dress" Lillith said loud enough for Aria to hear.

Groaning while sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"Alright i'll. Be there soon" Aria yawned.

A good shower is what should wake her up. Dragging herself out of bed walking into her own bathroom. She took a hot shower that knocked the sleepiness right out of her. (details?) After taking her shower Aria wrapped a towel around her going into her walk in closet that was located in her bathroom. Her closet was organized from casual clothing to formal, with a large variety of shoes on the floor.

"Let's see… Christmas photo so something red or green?" Aria spoke to herself out loud as she was looking through her dresses.

After many debates she settled on a green dress with red ribbon that wrapped around her waist, with silver flats. Her hair had a holly leaf on the side so she looked more festive. She probably took over 20 minutes to decide what to wear. Finally she left her room to see that everyone was already downstairs waiting for her. Her father wore black dress pants with a green vest with a red tie. Mother wore a simple red dress her hair was down for once. Victor didn't do anything crazy just a suit with a green tie.

"Took you long enough Ari, you need to fix that habit of yours" Victor teased. He was back to normal after a good night's rest.

Aria just rolled her eyes and chuckled slightly

"Sure i'll try" she laughed.

Everyone walked into the living room area. The camera was already set up by the christmas tree. Ian stood next to Emerald in the back, while Aria and Victor were in the front.

"Ready whenever you are Lilith" Ian spoke lightly

"Yes Yes now. one two and three!" Lilith was taking the picture.

Everyone was still before Ian took out a mistletoe from behind his back and started to kiss everyone. Emerald let him while Aria and Victor were trying to avoid him a bit but failed in the end. Everyone was laughing and smiling.

"Ha I bet that will be a good one" Ian grinned slightly as he took his wand touching the camera. He then walked into the other room climbing up the stairs stopping in front of the portrait. Just touching it the picture changed it to them just now, movements and all. This is what would be on display until the holidays were over. Have to love enchanted portraits, you could even set how long they are displayed for.

"Perfect timing. I'm off to work i'll see everyone when i get home" Ian announced as he walked to the fireplace using the floo powder to get to work.

"Finally that's done and over with. I can change now" Victor grinned as he apperated away into his room and came back seconds later in his casual attire. (details) Aria had to walk to her room to change since she isnt allowed to do magic at home. For her to change it took about five minutes before she came down the stairs again. Aria looked around seeing Victor was sitting on the couch in the living room. Decided to join him she sat on one of the arm chairs.

"Happy to be home Vic?"

"So happy. The training to be an Auror is intense!" Victor looked up remembering some of the training he had to go through chuckling to himself.

"But! i've learned a bunch of new spells" He grinned.

"ohhhh tell me all about it!" Aria spoke being excited.

"Heh alright but it's a long one"

Victor told Aria about his first set of Auror training. Leaving out some classified information of course, but left all the good stuff in. He was bragging a bit telling Aria about some of the spells he learned that have saved his life and never even knew about.


	11. Christmas with the Lacroix family!

Spending the holidays with her family was the best. Time was going by so quickly, it was already Christmas Eve. Everyone in the Lacroix family was home, Ian and Emerald were not needed at work so they stayed home. Lilith had already prepared meals for Christmas and Christmas Eve before hand so she is off with her own family. Aria was laying on the carpet on her stomach playing with Celeste. Aria had a small toy that would create a small ball of light. Sending it off Celeste would go chasing after trying to catch it.

"Victorrrrr!"

"Whattttt?"

"Can we go to Diagon Alley?"

"For what?"

"I need to buy presents for my friends at school"

"You have friends? Ow haha I was only joking" Aria had punched Victor's arm before smiling.

"So can we go?"

"Sure. Better than staying here. Mom and Dad are at work."

"Yay! Celeste you be good and don't get into any trouble. I'll go get my shoes."

Running up stairs to her room and quickly grabbing some shoes she came down seeing Victor already had his shoes on. He had apparated to his room and grabbed his shoes. Aria groaned being jealous.

"I cant wait till I turn seventeen"

"Haha you got a long way to go squirt"

Aria rolled her eyes.

Victor and Aria used the floo powder to get to Diagon Alley. It was more crowded than usual, despite how cold it was. Christmas was just in a couple of days. Aria and Victor started to go around looking through the windows of variety of shops.

"I guess we can also get some presents for mom and dad. What are your friends names?" Victor spoke he had his hands in his pockets as he walked.

"there is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, oh and Harry Potter"

"The Harry Potter? Does he have the scar? I can't believe you made friends with someone famous that's pretty amazing Ari"

"I know right? I was shocked I met him on the train ride. I guess i got lucky. Oh let's go in this shop" Aria walked into the shop.

After spending thirty minutes in the shop Aria had bought everything she needed to buy.

"Perfect! That shop had everything! I hope they like their gifts" Aria smiled.

"Well based on what you told me about them i'm sure they will"

"Vic let's go eat i'm starving"

"Leaky Cauldron?"

"Perfect!"

Aria and Victor spend a majority of the day in Diagon Alley getting a quick bite to eat. Then they had to go on a difficult task. What to get their parents. Victor and Aria went into many different shops not knowing what to get. A majority of the time they found things they would like themselfs. After a while they finally found something to get for their parents going home. Having a successful day of shopping for the both of them.

Christmas morning! Aria woke up early grabbing Celeste and ran to her brothers room knocking on the door.

"Wake up Wake up Wake up Vic! It's Christmas! Lets go see the presents!" Aria was being loud as she opened Victor's door entering his room. Victor groaned in protest.

"Go away, it's too early"

"Nooopppeee! Now get up!"

"No"

"Fine, I'll be sure to take all of your presents then"

"You wouldn't"

"Try me. Now get up. Celeste jump"

Celeste jumped out of Aria's arms and on to Victors stomach as he made a small oof sound groaning slightly.

"Fine" Victor let out a frustrated sigh as he got up. Glaring at Aria for a second before leaving to go downstairs. Aria followed him with Celeste just behind them proud of themselves.

When they got down stairs the presents were were under the smaller tree in the living room; the fireplace already bright and crackling. Aria ran over excited as she looked over seeing the pile of presents.

"Shouldn't we wake up mom and dad?" Victor asked as he yawned.

"Oh right! You can go do that! I'll Sort out the presents"

Celeste started to play with some of the ribbons on the presents.

Aria was sorting the presents in five different piles. A pile for her, Victor, Mother, Father and even Celeste. Once everyone gathered into the living area Aria had a big smile on her face.

"I already organized everyone's presents!" Aria grinned

Everyone gathered around sitting on the couch as Aria would hand presents for everyone. As they started to open their own presents. Victor got some new clothing that was slightly resistant to certain types of magic, along with a device that can detect danger. Perfect for his Auror training.

"Oh cool! I've seen some of the other Aurors have this! Helps when you're trying to be sneaky." Victor smiled

Aria got some new clothes, a necklace from her mother, and a broom.

"Oh my gosh!" Aria was completely surprised.

"We remember how you told us you're going to try out for the quidditch team next year. So we thought after this term when you become a second year we can practice during the summer" Emerald smiled

"Yes! Thank you soo much!" Aria was bursting with happiness.

Celeste got a new cat toy. Showing that she was happy as well, she was rubbing against everyone's legs and purring loudly.

"We are going to have a section of the back yard dedicated for your quidditch practice. Fully equipped. Means we can all play then haha" Ian smiled

For Emerald she got clothes, jewelry that matched her eyes. Lastly she got a mirror. That knew the weather and told her what to wear according to it.

"Oh perfect. The weather always catches me off guard these days"

For Ian he got some new dress robes and self tying ties. The best thing was a small cube that was enchanted to bring him snacks and drinks while he was busy at work.

"This is great! I hate having to leave when I have piles of work to do. Thank you everyone!" Ian was pleased.

It was fun, spending some time together; catching up with everyone and telling funny stories. The perfect day before Ian and Emerald had to go back to work after boxing day.


	12. Sky-ing!

Everyone was sitting at the dining room table eating dinner. They heard fire coming from the living room area. Ian walked into the dining room sighing loosening his time.

"So many complaints today in the office. Great to be home! Also i have good news!"

Everyone looked at Ian waiting for him to talk.

"I got the week off and we are going on a family vacation! Authur told me about this interesting thing that muggles do called. Skying? They strap wooden planks to their feet and slide on the snow. We need to learn how to blend in."

Ian pulled out a notebook from his pocket

"Alright I got some rules from Authur. Ahem! First, you talk very slowly. Second, eye contact and a lot of it. Third, wear muggle clothing so we can blend in. Lastly, laugh at everything they say, muggles like to feel important."

Aria gave her father a confused look not sure about all of this.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup! Authur told me he's an expert. After all, this is his department!" Ian smiled.

Aria looked at Victor they both had confused looks but just shrugged. If he said that Authur was an expert so he must know what to do.

"We will leave tomorrow morning! So be sure to pack your bags." Ian grinned as he took a sip of his tea. He then shot his head up realizing something he missed.

"Oh right! Be sure to keep this between us. I don't want to hear any complaints from any of the pure blood families when i get back to work" Ian rolled his eyes slight just imagining it.

Emerald raised her eyebrow slightly as she thought.

"I do believe we do not have muggle clothing. Tomorrow we will have to go to the muggle world to buy clothes, so we can blend in" Emerald spoke up.

Everyone agreed what they needed to bring. Using magic is very limited during this trip so they can enjoy the complete muggle experience. Everyone went to bed early that day to prepare for the long day tomorrow.

The next morning everyone had their suitcases with just a few clothes but it was mostly empty. They had to make sure they had room for the muggle clothing that they would purchase.

The Lacroix family were in Le Grand Bornand, France. With towering snowy peaks around the small village. Everyone kept stopping looking through the window's of some shop amazed.

"Woahhh look real muggle clothing" Aria exclaimed

"Let's go in this store" Victor exclaimed happily.

Before they could say anything Aria and Victor already went in the store. Ian and Emerald followed them in and starting looking around seeing the clothes and touching them.

"Look darling, I didn't expect the fabric to feel so soft" Ian said as he was touching a scarf.

"Indeed, i'm surprised they have such similar look to our clothing" Emerald was curious at what kind of materials the clothes were made of.

"We have to wear a lot of layers so grab as much as you can wear" Ian spoke.

Everyone just grabbed a bunch of random winter clothing. Not a lot of things matched up very well. They set all of the clothes on the counter as the cashier was surprised. Nervously she checked them out.

"Thank. You. Very. Much." Ian spoke slowly to the person who was checking them out. Setting ten Gallons on the counter. The person looked at them very confused picking up the Gallon examining it seeing it was gold. She looked around and set them in her pocket keeping them for herself.

"Alright now let's go. We can apparate to the cabin, follow me" Ian stated. They walked around looking for an area where there was no muggles. They found an abandoned alley way walking in there double checking to see they were alone.

"Aria, hold on to my hand" Ian instructed.

Aria nodded as she held on to her father's arm as they all apparated. They all appeared in front of the log cabin they were going to stay in.

"Family, this is our house for the week. Muggles build them and then they live in them. This is called a Log cabin made from actual logs because they don't know how to get smaller pieces of wood." Ian sounded like he got a lot of 'information' from Arthur Weasley about this place.

"It is so small how do muggles even live in here?" Emerald asked as she was walking up to the building.

"Maybe it's big on the inside?" Aria asked.

"No its small on the inside too!" Victor yelled out already exploring inside.

The log cabin had three small rooms, enough for the each of them. A living room with a small fireplace, small kitchen, a little dining area. Having a strong smell of pine wood.

Aria set her suitcase in one of the smaller rooms. Her parents already had their suitcases in the biggest room as they were in the dining room looking at a piece of paper.

"Look everyone! They left a map for us, how kind of them" looking at a tourist map left on the table. "Now this says we are here!" pointing to a small red arrow.

"Maybe the muggles do know some magic. It says we go skying here! Called the skying lounge. Now how do we get there?"

"Dear they have a fireplace but no floo powder. How do they expect to get there? walk?" Emerald asked as she was looking at the small fireplace.

"Remember, we have to blend in. So we have to walk. Doesn't seem that far. Change and meet back here" Ian ordered he had a large smile on his face.

Everyone had multiple layers of clothes. Aria, Victor and Emerald had three layers of everything. Three pants, socks, jackets, shirts, scarfs, and gloves. While Ian had even more layers of everything. Everyone looked two sizes bigger than they really were.

Everyone met outside and made their short walk to the skiing area. They walked over to the lady who was behind a desk as she looked at them smiling.

"Hello! How can I help you today?" she said smiling. Usually getting tourists visiting, greeted them in english.

"We're. here. for. sky-ing?" Ian spoke

"Oh yes of course! Are you beginners?"

Ian just nodded keeping his eye contact with the women.

"Haha alright. We have a lesson that will be outside in five minutes. I can write your name down? You have to pay a fee. I hope that's fine"

Ian set five galleons on the table. Aria doubting her father's understanding about using galleons in exchange for muggle currency. However the muggles seemed almost entranced by the coins and disregarded that they were foreign.

"Yes thank you. We are. The Lacroix Family." Ian spoke slowly. Then walked away joining everyone.

Aria was looking around seeing how everyone just had one layer of everything. Aria nudged Victor to look at all the muggles.

"I think we can get away with wearing one layer of clothes" Aria whispered to Victor.

"Yeah I think so as well" Victor whispered back

Aria tugged on her mothers hand. Motioning them to follow her and Victor. Emerald look at them confused for a second.

"We'll be right back dear. We will meet you outside"

"Right! I'll get us some of those wooden boards!"

Aria, Victor and Emerald went to the changing rooms and took off all of the layers they wore and just left one of everything. Emerald was the last to leave checking to see if the area was clear. Using her wand she sent the clothes back to the cabin. When they walked out they saw Ian and he had a ski on his hand, and talking to the instructor.

"So, tell me. Can you actually fly while sky-ing?" Ian asked.

"Perhaps on the big scopes, yes. Haha! but we will be on the smaller ones" The instructor was laughing it off.

"Dad, you look ridiculous!" Aria yelled out as she walked over to him.

"Shhh. Let him have his moment" Emerald whispered to Aria.

During the lesson Ian asked various questions and the instructor thought he was hilarious.

"GO! GO! GO!" Ian yelled at the skis under his feet, as if they were a broom. Everyone cringed.

After the lesson they started onto the ski lift

"This is a very strange contraption. isn't it?" Emerald said. She was very interested in the muggle world and all their weird and wonderful inventions.

On the top of the slope the wind was brisk but the view was amazing. The snowy mountainside was not as cold as Aria thought but it was bright. Going down the slope was exhilarating, like Aria was back on a broom.

"So much fun!" Aria exclaimed as Victor zoomed past her coming from the much larger slope. He had picked it up rather easily. Emerald stayed with Ian as he mostly needed help getting out of the snowbanks.

A week just seemed to fly by after staying at the ski resort and the small cabin the Lacroix family actually survived. Finding great appreciation how muggles can live in such small homes. Also amazed how they can live without magic, for them it was a struggle. They would go skiing each day everyone improved quite a bit except Ian he stayed the same. Sadly it was already time for them to go back home. Everyone packed up their things and waited outside. Looking at the house they called home for a week.

"I had a lot of fun dad! You made a good choice!" Aria smiled looking at her father.

"Haha! I knew it was a good idea."

"I'm surprised dear, maybe you can tell Arthur the things you learned about muggles as well" Emerald spoke.

"Next time I want to uh. I believe they called it bordering on the snow? I'm not sure but it looked absolutely brilliant!" Victor had a grin on his face.

"Maybe next time. Now let's go home everyone. To Diagon Alley then back to our Manor" Ian said as he exhaled smiling looking at the cabin one last time.

Aria held on to her fathers hand as they Apparated back to Diagon Alley then found a fire place having amazing floo powder. Everyone took turns going into the fireplace. Aria was the last one as she grabbed a handful of the floo powder.

"Lacroix Manor!" Aria yelled out dropping the powder as she was engulfed in green flames


	13. Back to Reality

The holidays were over in a flash, It was hard to believe it was already time to go back to Hogwarts. During the last couple of days Aria had help with her homework from her brother, she finished everything in no time at all. It was hard to even get a good nights rest knowing she was leaving the following morning.

Knock Knock.

The sun's rays hit Arias eyes through her silk purple curtains .

"Come. in." She yawned between words "is it morning already?"

The door opened slowly and she saw her brothers green eyes, the lighting was hitting them in a way that made it look like he had blue near his pupils.

"Hey guess what? I don't have to go back to my Auror training until the afternoon. This means I can see you off!" Victor had a big cheeky grin on his face.

Aria couldn't help but smile. She loved how excited over simple things her brother got, must have gotten that from dad. Stretching a bit to wake herself up, Looking next to her was her tabby fluff-ball of a cat. The best way to wake her up was scratching under her chin. Celeste opened her eyes revealing her light blue eyes, she stood up stretching and just meowed.

"We'll be down in a second."

"Alright but don't keep us waiting too long Ari. You have a tendency to do that" Speaking in a teasing manner before shutting the door.

Aria just stuck her tongue out at her brother ignoring his comment.

Aria was escorted to the platform by her family as she hugged them telling them she will see them soon. A sad feeling lingered in her heart she didn't know when she would see Victor again. After another set of hugs she boarded the hogwarts express.

It was still relatively early, so being able to find an empty compartment was a simple task. Aria just had her bag with Celeste sticking her head out to see. Taking the seat next to the window, she just stared out waiting for other students to board. Hearing the compartment door slide open she looked over seeing who it was. It was everyone's favorite Slytherin Draco Malfoy, having a cocky look on his face. Why was he even there?

"Lacroix"

"D-... Malfoy" Aria stopped herself from being too friendly.

"Cause any fires during your holiday?"

"No. I did not. Remember we're underaged can't use magic outside of school"

"Ha! you probably don't need to use magic to cause destruction. Fire cracker"

There it was, he was just there to give her a hard time. It was awkward being in the same room with him. Did it honestly cause him so much joy to talk down on others?

"Just leave… Please"

"Tch. don't tell me what to do" he scoffed.

Here it comes, conflict… Any time she was backed into a corner as if she could just crumble. Celeste jumped out of her bag walking towards Malfoy puffing up her fur to make herself appear bigger, hissing at him she looked like she wanted to scratch him.

"Having this stupid creature protect you? Ha! your so pathetic Lacroix"

Aria opened her mouth to say something before a female voice interrupted them.

"Don't you have any better things to do Malfoy? Then bother our friend?"

Hermione was standing next to Malfoy glaring at him while Neville was just standing behind her.

"Tch" Malfoy glared at the group pushing past them leaving, knowing he shouldn't start something when he is outnumbered.

Hermione and Neville joined Aria in the compartment closing the door behind them. Celeste jumped into Aria's lap and laid down.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked

"Yeah just a little frazzled. Thank you Hermione, Neville" Aria smiled slightly

The three of them started to talk about what they did over the holidays. This made the train ride go by quickly the three of them laughing about various of things. Hagrid greeted them as the first years got off the train, to escort them back to the castle.

The second Aria and Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room. They found Harry and Ron sitting in the armchairs near the fireplace.

"Guys! i've missed you!" Aria walked over to them hugging them.

"How was your holiday? Did you guys learn anything?"

Ron and Harry just look at each other being silent. That was the obviously a sign that they didn't do any research.

"Anyways! I got you guys some presents" Aria spoke up breaking the silence

Aria opened her suitcase and handed everyone a present.

"Can we open them now?" Ron asked being excited

"Of course"

Everyone started to unwrap their presents.

Ron got a new wizards chess board, Harry an enchanted picture frame with a picture of the four of them already there smiling and laughing together. Lastly for Hermione it was a book that had the whole history of the wizarding world.

"Woah a new board i've been needing a new one! Thanks!"

"Brilliant, This will be so interesting to read about the history of the wizarding world. Thanks you very much"

"I never knew they had picture frames like this amazing. Thank you" Harry was so amazed by the picture frame since it was moving.

"Yeah the cool thing about it is that you can have up to five pictures on it and you can set it so it will cycle through the pictures"

The four of them just sat around the fireplace talking about their holidays and what they did. Even Hermione nagged at them a bit how they didn't find anything about Nicolas Flamel.

Classes were back in full swing. The group was reminded by Hermione to look through books in the library when they can, to see if they could find who Nicolas Flamel was. You would assume that having that nice break Aria would be refreshed and ready to get her wand to listen? Wrong. This made her want to use her wand even less, the fear of hurting other accidently. Everyone was making leaps of progress, even Seamus was improving! All except her, this made her doubt herself even more.

Aria was just scraping through her Charm and Transfiguration classes. Her written essays grades were either Outstanding, or Exceeds Expectation. It was just the execution that would bring her grades down.

Aria was with Hermione and Ron sitting at the table. She was watching the two play wizarding chess, Ron had the upper hand. Before Ron was about to announce his finishing move Harry came up to the table telling them how Snape was going to referee the next quidditch match.

"You don't think he is trying to jinx you, is he?" Aria whispered.

"Probably since it failed last time, he wants to be closer so he can't be disturbed!" Ron hissed.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when the portrait hole opened followed by a sound of grunting. Everyone was silent as the grunting sound was making its way through the common room with great difficulty. It was Neville, he was jumping around because his legs seemed like they were stuck together.

"What happened?" Aria asked walking over to him helping him up.

Hermione pulled out her wand performing the counter curse of the Leg-Locker curse.

Neville looked paler than usual he thanked Hermione and Aria as he hesitated before speaking.

"Malfoy. Wanted to practice on me." His voice was shaky.

Aria gave Neville a goblet that had some water in it.

"Here drink this. Malfoy is an idiot. I think you should stand up to him, it will show him that you're not one to be messed with." Aria said.

"I'm not brave like you guys." Neville said sadly.

"We are brave because we have each other. Friends, we're your friends too Neville so we have your back" Harry spoke smiling handing Neville a piece of candy.

"Thanks guys. I think I'll just go to bed early tonight" Neville smiled slightly going up the stairs to his room.

Once Neville was out of sight, Hermione quickly went up to her room. She came back setting a large book on the table making a loud thud sound. Everyone gathered around her as she started to read where the book mentions Nicholas Flamel.

"That's is what the dog is guarding i'm sure of it" Hermione said.

"I wonder why is it even here though? since it is so valuable" Aria questioned.

"It's what was in Gringotts before, then Hagrid picked it up. Maybe someone is after it so they had to move it." Harry stated.

"So Snape is after it?" Ron asked

"That would explain why he was limping that one day! He tried to get past the dog but failed" Harry sounded so sure in his answer.

"Right, We'll look more into this tomorrow we should get to bed. Its late." Hermione said.

Everyone nodded as they gathered their things going to bed. They just discovered a lot of information today. These next few days will be crazy.

The next day everyone went to class nothing was particularly out of the norm. The only different thing was that Harry decided to participate in the quidditch match after all. Ron, Hermione, and Aria were extremely worried, Hermione got an idea, from Malfoy no less. While Harry would go off to Quidditch practice the three of them would practice the Leg Locker curse in cause Snape tried anything.

"Ready?" Hermione asked her wand out pointing at Ron

The following morning Hermione and Ron had last minute practice with the Leg-Locker curse. Aria would just stay by Harry's side; he was just a bundle of nerves. Needing all of the support he needed for today, anything could happen. Ron and Hermione wondered if they would see him alive after today. Not very nice things to say but it was true. Aria walked Harry to the locker rooms and gave him a quick hug.

"It's alright. Ron and Hermione got it covered. I'll be on the look out so just concentrate on the game"

Harry exhaled nodding "Ok, i'll try"

Ron and Hermione came by to get Aria wishing Harry good luck as they walked to the quidditch field. It was about time everyone to start gathering in the stands.

Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff! With Snape refereeing, Ron and Hermione were ready incase he tried to do anything to harm Harry. Aria tried to learn the leg locker curse but anytime she tried there was just fire. She gave up after the first couple of tries. This just meant she can enjoy the match, she will just be on the look out just in case. They took their seats on the stands near the top, Celeste was wearing her Gryffindor scarf. The quidditch field was half Gryffindor colors and half Hufflepuff colors. Aria thought she heard some voices but she ignored them she was too interested how this match would play out. The match started and Aria kept hearing voices but again she ignored them. The match only lasted five minutes before Harry caught the snitch in his hand.

"We won! Yes! Harry did it!" Aria yelled out jumping up and down with Hermione. Everyone in the Gryffindor stands were standing up cheering just as excited.

"Yeah we won!" Ron yelled with a bloody nose.

Aria was shocked as she reached in her bag handing him a handkerchief. Thanking Aria Ron hed it to his nose.

"What on earth happened to you?!" Hermione asked concerned

"Malfoy happened. He walked away with a black eye, quite proud of that. We need to take Neville to Madam Pomfrey he's out. Trying to take on Crabbe and Goyle by himself it was brilliant" Ron had a proud smile on his face.

"Here we'll take him we'll meet you guys in the common room. Come Seamus" Aria volunteered. Aria got Celeste giving her to Hermione to hold on to so she isn't squished in this crowd.

"If she wants to go explore you can let her" Aria instructed quickly.

Seamus grabbed one side of Neville while Aria grabbed the other as they slowly made their way down the stands. The two stayed silent not really knowing what to talk about. After a few minutes they made their way to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey told them that Neville will be alright just to let him stay there.

Aria and Seamus parted ways as he was headed into the great hall. To get a quick bite to eat before going back to the common room. Aria on the other hand went straight to the common room. There was a lot of loud noise and cheering. You could even hear it from the other side of the portrait. Speaking the password, the portrait opened as Aria crawled through. She was surprised, It was a celebration party for winning the match today. Just a few people were missing. Harry, Ron, and Hermione not having the slightest idea where they are Aria just joined in the celebration. After a few hours of celebrating people started to get tired and called it a night disappearing upstairs going into their respective rooms.

Aria stayed in the common room; just a few students in there. Hearing a familiar meow, Aria walked over to the opening of the portrait and Celeste jumped in. After a while Harry, Hermione, and Ron entered seeing Aria sitting at the table petting Celeste who was happily purring.

"There you guys are! I've been wondering where you have been. You missed a good party" Aria smiled.

Harry was silent for a moment looking around the room seeing how it was now empty. The last student in there had went up to bed a minute before they came in.

"We have to tell you something" Harry whispered.


	14. Detention

Harry was then telling Aria of the conversation he eavesdropped between Snape and Quirrell. Aria's eyes widened unable to believe this information.

"This means we have to be constantly checking and watching out for Snape, you know?" Aria spoke quietly.

The others nodded.

"If we aren't careful, Snape will go under our noses and just take it" Ron added.

"Exactly, we have the advantage since Snape doesnt know that we know." Hermione spoke up.

"Let's be sure Professor Quirrell doesn't leave. He is the only one standing in the way of Snape" Harry said.

During the next following weeks everyone would make sure that the dog was still behind the door leading to the forbidden corridor. Just by listening in carefully to hear the dog snoring. Knowing everything was alright for now.

All of the teachers decided it would be a time to start piling up more and more homework, even for the upcoming easter holiday. Hermione kept telling them how they should start to colour their notes so it was easy to study for the exams, only ten weeks away. Time was going by too fast it needed to stop! Aria was starting to stress out about exams, afraid anything involved with her wand would be an automatic D. The gang spend most of their free time together in the Library trying to get all of their homework done. Aria excused herself telling everyone she had to practice alone.

"i'll be out in the field near Hagrid's hut if you guys need me" She told them quietly before leaving.

Was it possible to go from bad to worse? Yes, oh very much so. Now the only thing Aria's wand would produce would be a multitude of explosions. All of her books were spread across the field opened.

"This is getting old so fast." Aria groaned she laid down in the field.

Even going though all of the books, there was no explanation why her wand was not cooperating.

"Aria!"

Sitting up quickly she saw everyone was there, did something happen? she was confused as she got up, walked over to them.

"Hey did something happen?"

"Yeah we're going over to Hagrid's, he said he would tell us more about the sorcerer's stone"

"Really!? That's great!" Aria ran over and put all of her books in her bag and walked over joining the group as they walked to Hagrid's hut knocking on the door.

"Come on in" Harid said.

Everyone gathered inside of the wooden hut finding different area's to sit. Harry sat on a stool, Ron on the armchair. Aria and Hermione sat on the armrests of the chair Ron was sitting in. Aria looked around around Hagrids hut it was quite roomy surprisingly. It was quite warm in there from the fireplace . Aria started to fan herself with her hand, then took off her robe rolling up her sleeves. Hagrid started to tell them about a little bit about stone. Even finding out that the dog was called Fluffy, not a very appropriate name for him. Only Dumbledore knows what else beside Fluffy was guarding the stone.

"It's very hot in here Hagrid, can we open some windows?" Aria spoke up sweat was falling from her face.

"Hagrid what is that in the fire?" Harry asked

"Oh! i know what that is" Ron spoke up walking closer to examine what was in the fire. There in the fire was a black egg that looked to be the size of a small dog. Hagrid then started to explain that he had won the egg. Telling them he was reading all about how to take care of the dragon. Everyone lost track of time as it became night time without them even realizing. Suddenly there was a small banging sound that was coming from the egg.

"oh its' time e's hatching" Hagrid went over with thick oven mitts grabbing the egg from the fire setting it on the table. The egg started to crack first the tail came out and then the small dragon head. The egg them just crumbled relieving the small dragon on the table.

"Aw, there look, cute litle Norbert" Hagrid smiled happily.

"Now we can open the window?" Aria asked trying to fan herself stil.

"oh righ' yeh can'" Hagrid as too distracted by Norbert right now.

Aria looked over to the window, she saw a pair of eyes peeking then quickly left realizing they got caught. Aria ran to the door to see if she could see who it was. Even if it was dark outside there was no mistaking that hair.

"Malfoy" Aria looked at the others

"He was looking through the window. He saw Norbert"

"Oh no. Yeh four better be off. 's late" Hagrid spoke quickly being in a slight panic.

Everyone started to leave Hagrid's hut walking quickly back towards the castle. They forgot how late it was so they can't get caught when they are going back to the common room.

"I hope he isn't caught with that" Aria spoke up.

"It is illegal, still just a baby so we have to see how deadly it is" Hermione said.

"If anything I can contact my brother Charlie. He is in Romania studying dragons so he can take him."

"What worries me is that Malfoy saw us" Harry spoke up.

"what do you think he's going to do?" Aria asked.

"It's bad" Ron had fear in his voice.

Everyone looked up seeing the head of Gryffindor house. Professor McGonagall she had a stern look on her face. Right beside her was Malfoy having a satisfied smirk.

"In here you four. Now!"

Aria walked into the classroom looking at the ground not wanting to look up at McGonagall.

"Four Gryffindors out of their beds at night. I am very disappointed in you all. Fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor. Each"

'That's so many points' Aria thought as she felt bad everyone will be so mad at them for losing all of those points.

"Also the five of you will have detention tomorrow night"

Malfoy looked bewildered. As he took a step forward.

"Excuse me Professor. I must have heard you wrong, did you say the five of us?"

"No you did not mishear Mr. Malfoy you were also out of your bed. It is only fair"

Malfoy opened his mouth about to speak before closing it looking to the side obviously mad. Seeing how he also got in trouble

"rubbish" Malfoy muttered to himself.

Draco, Aria, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were being escorted by Flitch the following night. They were being lead to Hagrid's hut. He was standing outside sniffling.

"What happened Hagrid?" Harry asked

"He's just depressed over the dragon. Got sent away to Romania" Flitch growled being annoyed.

"Charlie is there i'm sure he will take good care of him Hagrid" Ron spoke.

"Yeah, I s'pose yeh right.. Now we have to go into the forest do som' investigatin"

"Wait! we can't go in there it's forbidden!" Malfoy protested.

"Not fer tonight" Harid spoke as he got out his lantern and a crossbow. Hagrid handed Hermione and Malfoy lanterns as well.

"come now follow me"

Everyone stayed close to Hagrid. Including fang as he whimpered slightly. As they walked into the forest it was pitch black. The only light there was from the lantern and a bit from the moon. As they stumbled across what they were looking for something was on the ground. Hagrid bent down touching what was on the floor.

"See that? That there is unicorn blood. Found one dead las' time. Need to find what's bein attacking em." Hagrid started to follow the blood trail as they spotted a unicorn on the ground badly injured.

"We'll cover more ground if we split up" Hagrid said as he looked over everyone deciding.

"Harry with Draco. Ron an Hermione. Lastly Aria ye comin with me" Hagrid had decided his teams as Malfoy took Fang with him as everyone started to split up.

Aria stood close to Hagrid everywhere she looked she kept seeing weird shadows that made her jump.

"Ah what is that!" Aria's voice shook.

"its' a tree" Hagrid said

"What about that!" Aria pointed

"nother' tree Aria"

Aria did NOT like the forbidden forest at all. Knowing what it is forbidden she hopes she never has to go in here ever again. Suddenly they heard a scream it sounded like one of the boys.

"Come now let's hurry" Hagrid said quickly.

Aria and Hagrid rushed over to the direction they heard the scream as they saw Ron and Hermione. They were also looking for the source as they see Malfoy with Fang run towards them.

"Where is Harry?!" Hermione asked

Malfoy was trying to catch his breath as he just pointed in the direction he came from.

"Something. Was over there" Malfoy's voice was shaky as it sounded like he was about to cry from how terrified he was. Aria looked at Malfoy as she patted his shoulder a bit as a comfort of some sorts.

"Let's go everyone" Harid demanded.

Gulping everyone started to walk in the direction Malfoy pointed at. Everyone was sure to stay close. Malfoy was walking behind Aria holding on to her shoulder whimpering every now and then being terrified of whatever he saw. After they reunited with Harry, Hagrid decided that should be enough for today.

"Lets go back everyone" Harid lead the way out of the forbidden forest. Once everyone was out they were able to breath again. Dismissed everyone was walking back to their own dormitories as Aria was walking, Malfoy pulled her arm dragging her back.

"Don't you dare utter anything that happened today Lacroix!" Malfoy barked as he looked at Aria glaring at her.

"I- Um. Alright" Aria spoke sheepishly it was easier to agree than disagree.

Malfoy scoffed as he brushed past her walking towards the castle. In the back of her mind Aria thought it was still funny how terrified Malfoy looked. Part of her mind wanted to say something but decided against it. Quickly jogging to catch up to the others, the four of them went back to Gryffindor tower thankful to be back in their own beds.


	15. Encounter!

Classes were over for the day, exam's seemed like they were right around the corner. Aria knew she had to get serious, today she wouldn't stop practicing her spells till she was successful.

Aria was walking outside towards her usual spot to practice by herself. She didn't have a clue where the gang was and Celeste was wondering the castle somewhere. The sun was going to set soon; Aria sighed to herself not making much progress as she started to pack her books back up.

She heard a loud scream. Looking up immediately she looked all around to see if she could find where the scream was coming from.

Hearing the scream again, she turned around and the darkness of the forbidden forest loomed at her. Aria gulped, she was scared. She ran over to Hagrid's hut knocking on his door waiting for him to answer. No response.

'Great, he had to step out now of all times?' Aria looked back at the castle she should get a teacher that would be the best thing to do. There was another loud scream. This time the voice to sounded to be in even more pain. If she took too longer, who ever was in there might be dead by the time they reach them. Teacher or going in. Teacher or going in?

"I'm going to get in so much trouble for this" Aria took a deep breath looking at the forest.

Last time being in there felt like an eternity. How will it be like if she went in by herself? Aria shook her head there was no time to waste! Ran into the forest being very cautious, the second she went inside it felt like it was night time. Aria slowed down from a run to a fast walk, listening to any sign that could lead her in the right direction. In the distance there was sound of someone sobbing, It was leading south and deeper into the forest. Aria was careful to hide behind some trees every couple of minutes. The forest was exactly like last time giving you an uneasy feeling, like something was always watching you.

The more she walked the louder the voice sounded, she was close. After what seemed like an hour when it was just about five minutes. She reached small clearing. A thick fog rolled through made it hard to see the floor. Taking a step forward, Aria lost her footing. She tripped and when she looked up in the center was a student whimpering sounding like they were in pain. Aria quickly walked over to them touching their shoulder gently. There back was towards her, they wear tethered Ravenclaw robes. She had straight black hair that reached the end of her neck.

"Hey are you alright? It's ok! I'll help you get back if you're hurt" Aria whispered trying to calm the student down who was shaking.

The second Aria touched the student's back the shaking stopped immediately, even their cries. The student slowly stood up

'were they really hurt or was it just over reacting?' Aria thought.

"Um? Do you need help?" Aria asked slowly.

The student spread out their arms the robe was draping off their arms. Slowly the robe started to change into what looked like feathers?

Were they cursed with something?

"Say something please! I can help you" Aria asked worried about the student.

This time there was a loud screeching sound in response. Aria winced covering her ears, it was so high pitched it hurt. The student then looked up at the sky their hair was retracting into a point, even their body was elongating. Jumping up in the air flapping it's wings it spun around to reveal it's true form. The lower half of its body was like a bird; her feet were now sharp claws, Legs all covered in black feathers. While the upper half stayed in a woman's figure. Her hands had large claws, instead of arms they were now wings. The hair on the back of Aria's neck was standing up as she took a step back feeling sweat fall down her face. She's only read about these creatures in books. Never in her life did she actually think she would encounter one.

"H-Harpie" she whispered.


	16. Attack! Life or Death?

The second Aria said the creatures name it looked at her screeching loudly. Looking at her, an evil smirk curled on their face. Aria gulped as she turned around; it was time to run, there is no way she can deal with a harpie! The second Aria was about to start running she tripped over what felt to be a root. Getting back up quickly knowing she couldn't see the floor anymore because of the fog. Though that was the least of her worries. Running she heard the wings flapping right behind her, the harpy screeched again swooping down at her.

Good thing Aria tripped when she did because if she didn't the Harpie would have gotten her. Trying to lose the Harpie Aria would try and use the tree's as a blind spot. The harpie getting annoyed at Aria's actions swiped her wing a strong gust of wind came from it along with feathers flying towards Aria. Aria winced feeling something graze her arms and legs. Her robe soon started to become tethered slightly.

"Ah! No! My robe!" Aria's robe was being pinned to a tree by feathers as she desperately tried to pull herself free. The Harpie swooped down as Aria tried to duck but was met with a claw that sliced across her back like razor blades. Screaming in pain Aria's head dropped feeling the blood start to fall down her back. Pulling out the feathers quickly then tossed them on the ground. There was no way she could win. A distraction is what she needed to get away pulling out her wand pointing it behind her.

"Incendio!" she yelled out.

The fire making spell did not work but it created explosions that would cause dust to fly up. The dust got into the Harpies eyes as it screeched, trying to see properly. This is exactly what she needed. Aria was actually thankful for the explosions her wand makes.

Heart racing, sweating, bleeding and fearing for her life. Aria was able to take shelter behind a tree for a few moments trying to catch her breath. The pain she felt was unbearable as she saw her vision was blurring. Not able to control her body she just leaned on the tree passing out for about two hours.

Being awoken by a screeching sound. Shooting up seeing she was still in the forest wincing from the pain she felt. Aria stayed behind the tree, trying to think of any spell that could help her. Any of the spells she did know were not powerful enough to help her. Along with her wand issues. She might not make it out of here alive. Hearing what seemed to be a crow she looked up seeing it cawing loudly. A screeching sound came after. The tree was then started fall as Aria's mind went blank as she jumped out of the way. The wind the tree produced when it fell caused Aria to fly forward causing her to drop her wand a few feet away from her. The pain was unbearable. Her body was not listening when she tried to stand up, she just stayed on the ground. Hearing the screeching sound in the distance. it was closing in. Was this it? Being alive only eleven years. Was there anyone or anything that would save her?

Suddenly Aria remembered a conversations he had with her brother during the winter break about spells.

" _There is this one cool spell Ari. This summons a lightning bolt to hit your opponent." Victor said_

" _Really? How do you use it?" Aria asked being curious_

" _Well it is a difficult spell. Difficult but powerful. You need to have full trust in yourself." Victor was looked at Aria making eye contact as he pulled out his wand to show it to her._

" _Next you need to believe in yourself, in your wand. Meaning be confident. Know you can do it"_

 _Aria narrowed her eyes looking to the side. Her wand was upstairs on the night stand. Confidence? Believe in your wand? There is now way she could possible have the ability to even make the spell work. Victor noticed his sister's actions before he smiled slightly messing with her hair._

" _Many wizards know a lot of powerful spells. Just they can't execute. You can't be a witch or a wizard without your wand. They are apart of you, an extension of yourself. That is why they say the wand chooses the wizard Ari. Once you believe in yourself everything else will become easy, trust me."_

 _Aria was silent before looking up at her brother_

" _What is the spell called?"_

" _Tempes Aculat. The only wand movement required is just pointing your wand up at the sky. Simple" Victor smirked slightly._

Looking to the side Aria saw her wand within reaching distance. No time to lose, she dragged herself towards it. Everything her brother said was true. She had no self confidence, never even believing in her wand or herself. This is why nothing would work for her, her wand didn't work because she needed to work on herself. Now was the time, to believe, to be confident, believe they can make it out of here alive!

Aria reached and grabbed the handle of her wand the second she did she felt the warm feeling she had when she first got her wand. Aria couldn't help but smirk slightly as she looked at the Harpie glaring. Slowly standing up Aria raised her wand towards the sky. It was now or never. She believe in herself, there was no way she was going to get killed by an oversized bird!

At the same time the Harpie started to fly down toward her.

"Tempes Aculat!" Aria Yelled out loudly towards the sky. Instead of the usual sparks that came from her wand. There was a bright white light that flew up into the sky.

Suddenly a lightning bolt struck the Harpie electrocuting her. Aria was too close so she was caught in the crossfire and sent back flying. Her head colliding with a rock when she fell. Feeling warm blood fall down her face. Sitting up slightly she saw the Harpie was out like a light, Aria smirked to herself.

"we. did. it." Aria said slowly as everything started to fade to black as she passed out.

Aria sat up gasping when she looked around seeing she was in an unfamiliar bed. Wincing and holding her head from a major headache, she looked around the room. Recognizing that she was in the Hospital wing back at Hogwarts.

"You got pretty hurt yourself" A familiar voice spoke.

"Harry!" Aria exclaimed he was in the bed right next to her he had bandages on him.

"What happened to you?" She was worried but he seemed to be feeling alright.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what happened to you" Harry smiled

"Of course!" Aria returned the smile as they started to exchange the story of what happened to each other.


	17. Exams Exams Exams!

Harry was only in the hospital wing for a day. While Aria had to be there for three days. Hermione was kind enough to bring her all of her books and let her use her notes to study for the exams. Celeste was staying by Aria's side worried not wanting to leave her side. Aria was bored in the hospital wing. Since she had her books this would be a good opportunity to practice. She had nothing better to do exams started on Monday. Aria got a match from her bag and set it in front of her. Grabbing her wand off of the end table she tapped the match three time.

'Turn into a needle' she thought. She knew it would.

Aria blinked she was surprised in front of her was a needle, instead of a match. Picking it up carefully she was examining it having a huge smile on her face. She started to giggle. Looking around Aria saw there was a muffin on the table.

Everyone had their exams on different days of the week. For Aria she had Charms, Potions, and Astronomy on Monday. Tuesday was Transfiguration and History of Magic. Lastly Wednesday was Muggle Studies and Herbology. There was a note when she got her schedule for her final exams stating that for her Charms and Transfiguration exams would be one on one so no students would get injured. Aria just stuffed the note in her pocket rolling her eyes slightly as she looked at her wand smirking. Wishing she could take her exam with everyone else to show off a little.

Monday morning Aria got up early going to take a quick show and got dressed. Having charms this morning. Aria skipped breakfast to go practice more of her charm spells. Walking over to the field seeing she was alone. Taking out multiple items from her bag setting them in front of her. From a feather, small rock, to a pineapple. Knowing they had to have a pineapple to dance across the desk. Aria started from the simplest spells working her way up. Not having a way to tell what time it was Aria panicked. Quickly packing up all of her things Aria ran towards the Charm classroom. Professor Flitwick was standing outside waiting.

"I'm SOO sorry." Aria spoke in between breaths trying to catch her breath.

"It is quite alright miss Lacroix. Now are you ready?" He looked at her raising his eyebrows.

Aria smiled and nodded.

"Of course Professor"

Walking inside the classroom Aria saw that Professor Flitwick desk was cleared and that the only thing there was a pineapple.

"Alright, whenever you are ready miss Lacroix"

Aria pulled out her wand looking at it smiling a bit. She has been practicing all morning so she knew, she could do this. Taking a deep breath. Pointing her wand at the pineapple she had a small smirk on her face.

"Tarantallegra!"

The pineapple on the desk got up and started to dance across Professor Flitwicks desk and Arias wand was guiding it! Professor Flitwick started to clap and was very happy.

"oh ho ho very well done Miss Lacroix! You have improved greatly! Exceeds Expectations!" he cheered.

"Thank you sir! oh look at the time. May I go?"

"oh yes yes of course! what class do you have next?"

"Potions."

"Alright i'll escort you to explain to Professor Snape why you are late"

"thank you very much"

Professor Flitwick escorted Aria to her potions class. Thank Merlin he did because if he didn't Professor Snape might have not let her take the exam.

"Sorry Professor Snape Miss Lacroix was with me taking her final exam"

Snape just looked at Aria before looking away.

"Take your seat Miss Lacroix, the instructions are on the board" He sneered.

"Thank you again Professor Flitwick" Aria smiled.

Aria looked up at the board seeing she had to create a Forgetfulness Potion with no instructions. Going up to the supply closet Aria gathered the ingredients she needed. Lethe River Water, Valerian Sprigs, Mistletoe berries. She already had the standard ingredient in her bag as she pulled it out setting it on the table. Thank goodness for Hermione and her notes. Without them she probably wouldn't have been able to make it properly.

Aria was on the last couple of steps to finish up the potion. Aria was crushing up the mistletoe berries into a fine powder. Looking at the potion she waited a second before adding two pinches of the powder. Taking a second she remembered Hermione's notes iit said to stir the potion five times anticlockwise.

'one two three four and five. That should be everything' Aria thought stirring anticlockwise

Glancing around the room she saw students were on different steps. Others looked confused not knowing what to do. Aria exhaled as she got a small bottle putting the contents in the bottle. Lastly walking up to Snape's desk setting the bottle there. After cleaning everything Aria gathered her things since she was allowed to go.

Her last final for the day would'nt be until tonight so Aria was able to relax. Is what she would like to do. Hermione said otherwise, dragging everyone to the Library having an intense study session. Aria felt like her head would explode if she memorized anything else.

"Too much. Information." Aria groaned as she laid her head on the desk.

"I'm. going to the Astronomy tower early." Aria said quickly as she hurried and grabbed her things before Hermione could said otherwise.

The Astronomy final was easier than she thought. Just name a majority of the constellations then show where they are located at. This was one of the exams Aria knew she probably got all of the questions correct.

Tuesday morning Aria was waiting outside of the Transfiguration classroom. Having to wait until everyone else was done and left. Ten minutes later the last student left and Aria walked inside.

"Your exam is to turn a mouse into a snuff box Miss Lacroix"

There was a small mouse sitting on a desk, Professor McGonagall was standing beside it. Aria walked over it. Pulling out her wand then looking at the mouse. It took her a second to remember what a snuff box looked like. Lifting her wand up then tapped the mouse three times. A blue light came from her wand and went around the mouse.

'snuff box' Aria thought.

The mouse then transformed into a silver snuffbox with a small design around the sides and top.

McGonagall's lips twitch as she had a small smile on her face.

"Nicely done Miss Lacroix. With no whiskers as well. Learn how to control that wand of yours?"

"Yes professor, I learned a few things that helped me greatly" Aria smiled

"Good. Now you are done. You may leave"

"Thank you Professor" Aria smiled slightly as she turned around leaving the classroom.

Pulling out a piece of paper Aria was reading the contents. History of Magic was next, hurrying to her class. She wasn't late but she rather get there a little early. Aria went into the classroom and found a desk near the back. Once she is finished she will leave and go get a quick bite than sleep. Hermione and her study sessions gave her such a headache. Once the written exam started, Aria got a few things mixed up. She sighed to herself looking at the questions, some of the information was jumbled up in her mind. Answering the last question Aria turned in the paper up front and left. One last stop. Getting something to eat. Then sleep, only two more exams!

Aria woke up the next morning ready to get these last two exams out of the way! Aria looked over her notes for a second. Grabbing her bag Aria went straight to her muggle studies class skipping breakfast. Her last two exams were a breeze they were just written exams. The only difference when she took Herbology. There were different kinds of plants she just had to name them and say what they do. After her last exam Aria spend the rest of the day with the group getting some much needed rest.


	18. End of Term

**A/N: Hello everyone! I wanted to say thank you very much for joining me on this adventure! Thank you for the views and reviews! I fixed this chapter since it was messed up before DX but it's fixed now! :) Anywayssss I hope you all will join me on Aria's next adventure as a 2nd year! ;) More eventful things to come! :D Be sure to tell me what you thought of the 1st year and leave suggestions for events to happen in 2nd year :3 Thanks again!**

 **-Love Candy**

* * *

After exams were over this gave all of the students time to breath and relax the last few days left. All of that studying really did leave everyone tired. Especially Aria and the gang with Hermione's study sessions. Thank goodness they wont have to deal with that again till next term last couple of days seemed to have flown by right before everyone's eyes. The common room was busier than usual students playing a variety of games such as wizards chess or exploding snap. Students were even exchanging information with each other so they can write over the summer. It was a bitter sweet moon in the common room today. Aria was sitting around the common room with everyone. It was only 11 am so they had plenty of time to kill before the dinner they were trying to figure out what to do with their time.

"I believe we should spend the time in the Library get ahead for the next term" Hermione proposed.

Aria looked at her disgusted. "No. We spent enough time in the library!" Aria protested.

"I think we should just rest here" Ron suggested still not fully awake. Ron was too used to sleeping in these days.

Harry spoke up "I say walking around the grounds"

Aria raised her hand " I second Harry's suggestion"

Ron yawned as nodded. "I. ah do too"

Hermione huffed slightly but quickly got over it nodding as she smiled a bit. "Alright Alright. Let's go then"

Aria looked up the staircase towards the girls bedrooms. "Celeste" Aria called. A couple seconds later her little tabby kitten came running down the stairs. Celeste meowed as she walked up to Aria rubbing against her purring. "Lets go for a walk with everyone" Aria smiled.

Everyone got up and left the Gryffindor common room. Everyone just walked around the grounds of the school. Well everywhere that they knew, not wanting to take a chance and get lost. Wouldn't that be embarrassing? Celeste seemed to want to wonder off on her own but decided against it and stayed by Aria's side. Aria couldnt help but wonder what kind of adventures her little kitten went on this year. Maybe she would find out someday.

They walked through the corridors, in the Library, even gave Hagrid a quick visit. Last stop was the field. It had a perfect view of the castle.

Everyone was sitting on the grass looking towards Hogwarts. What a sight it was. Looking at the castle gave it a magical feeling funny enough. Hogwarts held memories for everyone irreplaceable memories. Everyone was silent just enjoying the view enjoying everyone's company for the last time for a few months. Celeste on Aria's lap. Aria grabbed her bag looking through it grabbing two picture frames. Handing it to both Ron and Hermione.

"Here you guys go. Harry I already gave you one of these" Aria added so Harry didn't feel left out.

"They are like Harry's I already have a picture in there haha i'm sure you guys can see that." Aria smiled she gave them an enchanted picture frame. Just like her own and Harry's there was a picture of the four of them. Smiling and laughing about something, there was text at the bottom that read 'first year memories'

"Amazing. Thank you very much" Hermione spoke giving Aria a quick hug. Followed by Ron giving her a hug to say thank you.

"This is a thank you. For always being my friends after everything I went though this year i'm so happy to have friends like you three" Aria smiled

Ron chuckled slightly "No need to be so formal Aria haha"

Harry smiled speaking up. "We'll always be friends."

"The best" Hermione added quickly smiling.

The sky was changing colors it looked like a rainbow. Seemed like the sun wanted to go down that was their cue to go to dinner. Without having to say a word everyone got up walking back towards Hogwarts into the Great Hall for one last time. Well just for this term at least next term is one to look forward to.

Everyone at dinner had their black pointed hat on even Celeste Aria asked a teacher to shrink a had for her to wear. Celeste was a Gryffindor and even a student in Aria's eyes so she was part of the celebration. Everyone was louder than usual because this was the last dinner together. There was a big feast with a wide variety of foods and desserts. From potatoes to roasted boar. All of the teachers were present eating up front. Dumbledore hit his glass lightly with his fork to get everyone's attention. All of the students looked at him becoming silent. Dumbledore started to announce the House points and was even awarding points. From the looks of it Slytherin would win this year. Except... they didnt! It was a tie between Gryffindor and Slytherin and the deciding factor between the two would be one point. Neville Longbottom was the deciding factor for Gryffindor!

"Gryffindor wins the house cup" Dumbledore announced happily. Clapping his hand everyone started to applaud and cheer.

All of the Gryffindors cheered loudly tossing their hats up in the air. The Slytherin banners changed into Gryffindor. Everyone was celebrating except the Slytherin table since the win was snatched right from under them. All of them were silent not joining in the celebrations. Celeste was jumping around meowing happily as everyone was congratulating Neville. Least to say everyone in the Gryffindor house stayed up late that night having their own after party.

Time had past by so fast it seems like they just got there They were already boarding the train to go back home. This year was so eventful. Making friends, Losing friends, Overwhelming homework, and surviving a harpy attack. Aria was in a compartment with the group. They just talked about all of the events that happened this year. Laughing at certain events. The feeling was bittersweet. Aria looked at everyone she was happy and sad. Celeste was sleeping on Aria's lap.

"All of you will write?" Aria asked

"Of course! how can we get through the summer?" Ron spoke.

"Good! I hope summer goes by quickly" Aria said.

"It's going to be soo boring being with my muggle relatives" Harry spoke

"It's alright Harry. Summer will just fly by and we'll be getting back on the train to Hogwarts before you know it" Hermione said smiling.

"I hope so" Harry sighed imagining life with the Dursleys again.

Soon the train started to make its way into the train station. Everyone sighed knowing they had to say their goodbyes. Aria could already see her parents as she set Celeste carefully in her bag. Once the train came to a complete stop everyone got out slowly leaving. Once the group got off the train everyone gave hugs goodbye.

"I'll see you guys soon" Aria said before she left to go join her parents. Giving them both a hug.

Aria survived her first year at Hogwarts. It was eventful to say the least. What adventures will happen next year? Aria had plans this summer, practice for her quidditch tryouts next year. This summer would be fun.


End file.
